My Beloved Brothers
by Thousand Spring
Summary: baru saja berpacaran, hubungan kai dan kyungsoo seperti tidak direstui saudara masing-masing. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku berpacaran dengan anak hitam itu!" . "Kita tidak akan terus bersama-sama, Sehun.." ujar Kai. -suck summary-. Chap 6 datang... mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**My Beloved Brothers (Prolog)**

Genre: family, romance

Cast: EXO Members, other need soon

Warn: boys love! Brothership/complex, official pair dengan sedikit bumbu crack

.

.

Summary: Kyungsoo, seorang remaja SMP yang sebatang kara setelah ibunya—beserta neneknya—meninggal. Namun, suatu hari muncul empat orang pemuda asing mengaku sebagai kakaknya. Akankah Kyungsoo percaya?

.

.

Kyungsoo bukan anak yang terkenal di sekolahnya—dan mungkin dia tidak mungkin dikenal apabila ia terlahir dengan otaknya yang tergolong encer. Kyungsoo selalu berada di peringkat pertama kelas. Kyungsoo benci mengakui fakta bahwa teman-temannya di sekolah hanya berteman dengannya karena ingin meminta jawaban saat test, atau menyalin pekerjaan rumahnya.

Jangan lupakan fakta juga bahwa Kyungsoo selalu dikerjai teman-teman lelaki—atau sebenarnya bukan benar-benar temannya—karena tubuhnya.

**Wu Kyungsoo** memang berbeda dari anak lelaki kebanyakan. Selain karena tubuhnya yang kecil, wajahnya manis mirip anak perempuan.

Hari ini Kyungsoo mungkin sedang lelah. Sepulang sekolah ia memilih untuk pergi ke pemakaman. Mengadu pada ibu, dan neneknya yang dimakamkan berdampingan. Matahari sudah condong kearah barat saat Kyungsoo masuk ke areal pemakaman. Remaja itu berlutut di nisan ibunya dan terisak.

"Kenapa Umma begitu tega membawa Halmeoni serta ke sana dan membuatku sendirian?" ujarnya, menyedot sedikit ingus yang mungkin mengalir—meski agak jorok—tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Bahkan, meski ia dibilang cengeng sekalipun.

Dan tangisan Kyungsoo berlarut sampai malam—melupakan fakta bahwa ia tengah berada di pemakaman.

.

.

"**Kris**, kau yakin ini rumahnya?"

"Tentu saja, **ge**.Kau pikir aku pikun?"

"Jadi dimana Kyungsoo? Ah, **adik kecilku** itu. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Dia adik kita semua, **Chanyeol**. Dan, tenanglah sedikit."

"Baiklah, aku akan tenang, **Suho-hyeong."**

"Ah, itu Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya saat ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang di depannya. Seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang tersenyum begitu lembut kearahnya. Sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo mersakan sebuah pelukan yang begitu nyaman dari pemuda di depannya.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Wu Kyungsoo. Adikku tersayang..."

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat melebar kaget.

Adik? Memangnya ia punya kakak?

.

.

Kyungsoo berakhir dengan berada di ruang tamu rumah tuanya yang kecil bersama keempat pemuda yang ditemuinya—atau bisa dibilang keempat pemuda asing itu yang memaksa masuk saat Kyungsoo berlari masuk rumah dan berniat mengunci pintu. Remaja mungil itu ketakutan saat melihat ada salah satu dari keempat pemuda itu membentaknya—dan pemuda manis yang tadi memeluknya menjitak pemuda yang membentak Kyungsoo—yang juga memiliki rambut pirang—dengan setulus hati.

"Nah, jadi begini," si pemuda manis mulai bicara, "Kami ini anak dari **Wu Lixun**, pria yang menikahi ibumu. Kau pasti sudah tahu mengenai ayah kita 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, namun masih berwajah bingung.

"Aish, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri!" pemuda pirang berwajah manis itu menepuk dahinya agak keras. "Namaku **Wu Luhan.** Aku anak tertua disini." Ia berujar manis. Mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo agak terkejut mendengarnya. Ia seperti teringat sesuatu. "Wu Luhan? **Xiao Lu**?"

Luhan tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya ketika mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut namanya. "Wah, kau mengenalku dengan nama itu? Apa aku sebegitu terkenal?" –terkekeh pelan.

Tentu saja bagi anak kutu buku seperti Kyungsoo nama itu tidak asing. Xiao Lu adalah nama pena dari Wu Luhan—novelis terkenal asal Cina yang sangat terkenal di Korea. Kyungsoo senang membaca novel-novel karya Luhan saat ia punya waktu untu pergi ke toko buku. Sekedar membaca, tidak membeli—karena memang Kyungsoo tidak cukup punya banyak uang untuk membelinya meski ia ingin. Kyungsoo senang membaca novel Luhan karena novel Luhan sering manceritakan tentang solidaritas dan kekeluargaan—hal yang notabene selalu ingin Kyungsoo dapatkan dalan kehidupan sehari-hari.

Dan... Xiao Lu, ternyata kakaknya?

"Nah, tertua setelah aku..." Luhan menunjuk pemuda pirang yang tadi membentak Kyungsoo, "**Wu Yifan**, atau kami lebih sering memanggil dia Kris. Dia ini model dan rapper, apa kau mengenalnya Kyungsoo?" Luhan menyengir dan berbisik, "Maaf tadi dia membentakmu, kau hanya belum mengenalnya. Dia baik kok."

Wajahnya... menyebalkan, sih. Kyungsoo seperti mengenalnya.

Oh benar! Kris Wu. Kyungsoo beberapa kali pernah melihat wajah Kris di acara musik, sisanya ia lihat dari kumpulan anak-anak gadis di kelas yang sering membawa posternya. Anak-anak gadis hampir menceritakan tentang Kris Wu setiap hari.

"Ne.." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan.

"Oke, yang ini **Wu Junmyeon**. Dia dokter." Luhan menunjuk pemuda berkulit putih—yang Kyungsoo tahu adalah sosok yang paling pendek dibanding tiga yang lainnya. Junmyeon memiliki senyum manis yang diulasnya saat menatap Kyungsoo—membuat Kyungsoo agak merona.

"Yang terakhir **Wu Chanyeol.**" Luhan menunjuk pemuda yang kelihatannya terus-menerus tersenyum dari tadi. "Dia mahasiswa fotografi. Tapi, dia juga kerja part-time di sebuah kafe di Seoul." Jelas Luhan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Agak ngeri, menurut Kyungsoo—tapi, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata—seperti tiga pemuda lainnya.

"Melihat dari seragammu, kau pasti anak SMP Waeji. Benar kan?" tebak Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terkejut, "Darimana tahu?"

Chanyeol—entah menyengir atau meringis—mulai bicara, "Teman-temanmu banyak yang datang ke kafe tempatku bekerja dan sering mengajakku bicara. Kadang aku dan beberapa temanku sering dibuat repot," Chanyeol mengeluh. "Lain kali suruh mereka ingat waktu kalau mengajak orang lain mengobrol."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk—menurut.

Luhan kembali tersenyum, "Jadi, Kyungsoo... kemasi barang-barangmu dan ikutlah dengan kami."

.

.

Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak untuk ikut. Namun, ia tidak punya alasan—selain karena ia hidup sendiri, Luhan membujuk dengan kata 'wali'. Ya, Kyungsoo masih pelajar dan ia memerlukan wali untuknya—apalagi sekarang ia sudah kelas tiga di tingkat SMP. Lagipula, kakak-kakak 'baru'-nya juga tidak keberatan, malah kelihatannya senang—kecuali Kris, karena ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Selamat datang di keluarga Wu, Wu Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Yah,** Kai**. Chotto matte!"

"Kau terlalu lama, Shiro-chan."

"Berhenti memanggilku Shiro-chan, baka!"

Terdengar ringisan dari seorang remaja berkulit gelap—kepalanya baru saja dijitak keras-keras. Remaja itu melotot tajam. "Ooi! Aku lebih tua darimu, **Sehun**!"

"Cuma beberapa jam, Hitam." Sebaliknya, ada remaja berkulit putih yang menjulurkan lidah—mengejek. Kai, remaja yang berkulit gelap mencibir.

Sebenarnya, Kai dan Sehun hanya sedang bermain game perang—dan sedari tadi Sehun selalu tertinggal dari Kai. Ia protes pada kembar non-identiknya itu dan Kai mengatainya lambat.

"Terserahlah, aku mengalah saja padamu, Shiro-chan."

"Kai! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Berisik! Kalian sebenarnya sedang apa, eh?" Nyonya **Hasegawa** berdecak melihat kelakuan putra kembarnya. "Lebih baik kalian segera mengepak barang-barang kalian. Lusa kita akan segera pindah ke Korea."

Kai dengan menurut menyahut "Ha-i." Dan mulai membereskan peralatan game, sedangkan Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut berjalan kearah ibunya, protes, "Okaa-chan, kenapa kita harus pindah ke Korea? Di Jepang saja sudah nyaman. Aku malas beradaptasi."

"Jangan manja, Sehun-kun. Kai saja tidak protes." Nyonya Hasegawa melirik Kai yang dengan anteng mulai memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper. "Kalian akan masuk SMA di Korea musim semi ini. Ku dengar disana ada banyak sekolah seni maupun sekolah formal yang punya fasilitas dan ekskul seni yang kualitasnya bagus. Kalian bisa mendalami hobi tari kalian disana."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Nyonya Hasegawa memilih beranjak pergi dari kamarnya dan Kai untuk mengepak barang-barang lain, menatap dendam kearah Kai yang terkekeh-kekeh tidak jelas.

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau pindah ke Korea karena kau tidak menguasai hangul." Kai lagi-lagi mengejek, "Kau harusnya minta diajari saja. Okaa-chan itu orang Korea, pasti mau mengajarimu." Terlepas dari ejekannya, Kai tetap memberi saran.

"Aku tetap tidak suka, pelafalan hangul itu susah." Ujar Sehun—membela diri.

Kai hanya tersenyum tipis, menggusak rambut adik kembarnya. "Kita masih punya waktu untukmu belajar, jadi, tenang saja."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Kai."

Kai tertawa keras, "Kau memang manja."

* * *

Wu bersaudara dan si kembar—Hasegawa Kai dan Hasegawa Sehun—adalah orang-orang yang akan memulai kehidupan dengan keadaan dan lingkungan baru yang berbeda.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa mereka akan dipertemukan—entah kapan dan dimana.

.

.

**Prolog; END**

* * *

well, ini fiksi pertama saya. takut sebenernya publish ini lol. tapi saya nekat(?) Dan ini pun cuma prolog

salam kenal semuanya :D


	2. Chapter 2

,

My Beloved Brothers

Cast: EXO member, other need soon

Rating: T

Warning: boys love, brothership/complex, beware of typo(s), AU, DLDR

A/N: ini termasuk update lama gak? Kalau lama, saya minta maaf ;_;

* * *

**Few months later**

"AAA! Kyungsoo, bantu aku memasak di sini!"

Kyungsoo mendongak begitu mendengar suara Luhan—saat itu ia sedang mencoba seragam SMA-nya di kamar dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan cermin. Yah, sampai akhirnya teriakan Luhan dari dapur terdengar.

"Sebentar, ge." Kyungsoo bergegas turun. Saat di turun dari tangga, ia sempat melirik dari jendela kaca yang tertutup ke arah luar. Di luar, langit sudah mulai memerah—sore.

Sudah musim semi, ya? –Kyungsoo membatin.

Luhan mengomel ketika Kyungsoo sampai di dapur. Pria manis yang menginjak usia 35 tahun itu mengeluh karena masakannya tidak sebaik masakan Kyungsoo—dan maaf, untuk umur itu, Luhan tidak ingin membahas sebenarnya. Tapi, antara wajah dan usianya memang sangat menipu.

"Ah, kenapa tumben sekali Kris dan Chanyeol bilang akan pulang? Jadinya harus memasak lebih 'kan?" Luhan menggerutu lagi—sambil membantu Kyungsoo menuangkan sup ke mangkok-mangkok kecil. Kyungsoo tertawa saat Luhan kembali melanjutkan, "Kupikir mereka bahkan bukan orang rumah karena mereka menginap kurang dari satu minggu di rumah setiap bulan."

"Sabarlah, ge. Mereka kan sibuk, terutama Kris-ge." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi, sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah, "Yah, Kyungie, lusa kau sudah masuk sekolah, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ne."

"Ah, jinjja! Rumah akan semakin sepi." Luhan merengut, "Tidak menyangka Kyungsoo sudah masuk SMA sekarang, haha."

Kyungsoo agak merona mendengar Luhan mengucap kata 'SMA'. Ah, ia jadi malu sendiri mengingat tadi ia bercermin—bahkan memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan cermin—sambil mencoba seragam SMA-nya.

"...Dan, aku makin tua..."

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak ludah sendiri mendengar suara Luhan yang hampir terdengar seperti ratapan. "Aaa, tapi gege masih terlihat muda kok."

"Luar dan dalam kan beda, Kyungie.." Luhan benar-benar meratap sekarang. "Apalagi Kris sering sekali bilang kalau aku mirip nenek-nenek yang belum menikah—padahal aku ini namja, Kyungie—dan bukannya tidak mau menikah, tapi aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat." Ujar Luhan panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo baru mau menyahut lagi saat bel rumah berdering, Luhan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk membuka pintu rumah sementara ia lebih memilih untuk mandi terlebih dulu—pria manis itu cukup capek sehabis mengerjakan naskahnya semalaman, dan Luhan belum tidur sama sekali sejak semalam. Mungkin mandi dapat sedikit menyegarkan pikirannya.

"Oh, Chanyeol-hyeong." Kyungsoo bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri agar Chanyeol bisa lewat untuk masuk. Chanyeol memamerkan cengiran khasnya sebelum tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan memutarnya beberapa kali.

"Halo adikku yang mungil! Hyeong kesayanganmu sudah pulang~" Chanyeol tertawa keras saat menurunkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terhuyung sesaat dan menyengir. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol pulang setelah dua minggu.

"Selamat datang, hyeong. Oh.. tapi, aku sayang semua hyeongku, jadi semuanya sama-sama hyeong tersayang." Kyungsoo mendahului Chanyeol berjalan ke dalam rumah. Pemuda tinggi itu mengikuti langkah kecil Kyungsoo ke dapur.

"Eh, Kyung. Mana Luhan-ge?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka kukas, bergumam "Asik!" saat mendapati ada sepotong shortcake—sisa camilan Luhan semalam. Kyungsoo meletakkan piring berisi ikan di meja makan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Mandi." Jawabnya singkat. "Hyeong, tidak mandi dahulu?"

"Aku sudah mandi di rumah temanku tadi." Jawab Chanyeol santai—sambil memakan cake stroberi hasil temuannya.

"Kupikir tadi hyeong akan pulang bersama Kris-ge." Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Chanyeol menelan kunyahan cake yang ia makan, "Haah, Kris itu terlalu sibuk, bahkan untuk kentut sekalipun ia tidak akan sempat."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Tidak lama Luhan bergabung dengan mereka sambil membawa album foto.

"Yah, baru Chanyeol kah yang pulang?" tanya Luhan, "Aku mau memperlihatkan ini, kemarin aku menemukannya saat membersihkan kamar Papa." Ujarnya—memperlihatkan album foto yang ia bawa.

"Ee, itu album foto keluarga kita 'kan?" Chanyeol mendekat kearah Luhan.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti, "Disini banyak foto ibumu."

.

.

"Ahh, Sehun dan Kai lusa sudah masuk sekolah kan?" Tuan Hasegawa bertanya saat makan malam.

Kai mengangguk sambil mengunyah ayam goreng, sementara Sehun memilih diam tanpa menghiraukan ayahnya. Pemuda itu agaknya kesal karena lusa sudah harus berhadapan dengan lingkungan baru di negara kelahiran ibunya, Korea. Masalah bahasa... Nyonya Hasegawa dan Kai sudah mengajarinya—jadi itu tidak masalah. Tapi, Sehun bukanlah orang yang mudah bergaul dan beradaptasi. Bahkan—meski sudah sekitar enam bulan tinggal di Seoul—Sehun hanya sesekali keluar rumah. Berbeda dengan Kai—yang di minggu pertama sudah mendapat seorang teman akrab, nama teman Kai itu Taemin—anak komplek perumahan sebelah. Anak itu manis, tapi Sehun tidak menyukainya. Entahlah. Terkadang Sehun merasa senyuman manis yang diperlihatkan Taemin itu licik.

"—Sehun, kau dengar apa kata Otou-san?"

Bisikan Kai membuat lamunan Sehun buyar. Pemuda dengan kulit yang lebih cerah itu menoleh cepat kearah ayahnya.

"Aa, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, ayah cuma menawarimu untuk tinggal di asrama sekolah kalian. Kai bilang dia mau, lalu bagaimana denganmu, Sehun-kun?" Tuan Hasegawa mengulang kembali pertanyaannya—yang sebelumnya tidak didengar Sehun. Sehun menatap Kai disebelahnya dan memberikan tatapan, kenapa-kau-mau-bodoh?!

Kai cuma tertawa seperti mengatakan bahwa itu masalah Sehun sendiri.

Sehun memberikan tatapan membunuh sekali lagi kearah kembarnya itu, "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau. Tapi, kalau Kai kesana, aku pasti akan ikut." Sehun berucap lancar—membuat Kai tersedak minumannya. Nyonya Hasegawa hanya menggeleng menyadari bahwa bungsu kembarnya begitu kompleks dengan si sulung.

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, huh?!" Kai menyikut Sehun keras-keras. Sehun mengabaikan rasa ngilu di perutnya dan memasang tampang semanis mungkin.

"Ayolah, aniki-ku tersayang. Kita saudara kembar 'kan? Jadi kita harus bersama . ." Sehun tersenyum lebar sebelum menyesap sup miso buatan ibunya.

Kai ingin menyanggah, tapi Tuan Hasegawa menyela, "Kai, beramahlah pada adikmu, meski kalian seumuran, kau tetap kakak Sehun."

Kai menggerutu dalam hati, 'Kenapa aku jadi seperti disuruh menjaga? Memangnya Sehun anak perempuan?'

Nyonya Hasegawa hanya mampu melirik kembar sulungnya dengan tatapan prihatin. Sehun memang punya penyakit brother-complex—sebenarnya Kai sendiri tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu—tapi, Nyonya Hasegawa hanya khawatir kalau-kalau nantinya lambat laun Kai akan terganggu. Kai punya teman dekat saja, Sehun tidak suka—apalagi jika nanti Kai punya pacar—batin wanita itu.

"Otou-san, sepertinya Kai tidak suka aku ingin mengikutinya." Sehun bersuara lagi.

"A-aku tidak ada bilang begitu."

"Uso. Dari wajahmu kelihatan jelas tuh."

"Baiklah, Hasegawa Sehun, aku menerimamu. Kau puas?"

"Sangat puas, Onii-san. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu!" Sehun menyolok pipi Kai dengan sumpit bekas saus cabai.

"Argh! Sial kau, Sehun!"

Nyonya Hasegawa melirik suaminya, "Apa kau tidak mau mempertimbangkan keputusanmu lagi untuk membawa mereka dalam sebuah lingkungan baru berdua?"

Tuan Hasegawa mengangkat bahu, "Kupikir kau setuju."

Nyonya Hasegawa menghela napas, "Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu, mereka selalu bersama sejak lahir, aku cuma tidak mau hal ini akan jadi sebuah kebiasaan yang merepotkan."

"—Okaa-san! Kai memasukkan cabai ke mulutku!"

"Diam kau, shiro!"

Nyonya Hasegawa dan suaminya menghela napas bersamaan.

* * *

"Aufard High School?" tanya Kris, "Kau akan masuk ke sana, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ku dengar disana ekskul musiknya bagus, bidang akademiknya juga ketat. Beruntung aku diterima disana." Ujarnya sambil mengulum senyum.

"Ee, Junmyeon-ah, Kyungsoo mendapat peringkat kedua pada saat ujian masuk di sekolah seperti itu. Hebat 'kan?" Luhan bicara dengan bangga—padahal yang punya peringkat itu Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja? Kau sudah berusaha keras, Kyungsoo." Junmyeon tersenyum lembut—kalem seperti biasa.

"Eh! Aku dan Kris alumni sekolah itu, apa kalian lupa?" Chanyeol mendengus setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya. Sementara Kris menjitaknya sambil bergumam, "Panggil aku kakak, bodoh!"

"Oh benar! Kyungsoo bisa mempelajari sejarah kalian berdua." Luhan berucap riang.

"Asal bukan sejarah masuk seratus besar di tiap angkatan saja." Junmyeon menyinggung sebelum meneguk segelas air putih.

"Yah, aku tahu disini kau yang terpintar, Tuan Dokter." Kris memutar bola matanya. Dan Junmyeon lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Chanyeol mendengus lagi, "Oh, seratus besar tidak seburuk itu." Belanya.

"Gomawo sudah mendukungku kakak semua," Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku kan belajar dari kalian semua."

Luhan tertawa, lantas memeluk Kyungsoo, "Tentu, kami akan selalu ada untukmu."

Dari balik bahu Luhan, Kyungsoo bisa melihat semuanya tersenyum kepadanya—tidak terkecuali Kris.

Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo turut tersenyum.

.

.

"Lihat, coba lihat ini, ini aku dan Kris. Wajah Kris dari dulu memang menyebalkan ya? Tapi, dia tampan." Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah foto di album yang tadi ditemukannya di kamar mendiang Tuan Wu. Di foto itu ada seorang pemuda SMA berambut hitam agak gondrong—Luhan—dan seorang remaja SMP yang cemberut—Kris—sedang berdiri saling membelakangi.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Gege manis sekali," ujarnya, "Kalian sedang apa disini?"

"Aku juga tidak ingat." Luhan bicara setelah beberapa saat mengingat. Kyungsoo membuka halaman selanjutnya, sementara Luhan sibuk dengan keyboard laptopnya—sepertinya kembali mengerjakan naskah novel terbarunya yang dikejar deadline. Alasan Kyungsoo ada di dekat Luhan saat ini adalah untuk menemani kakak tertuanya itu untuk mengerjakan naskah—jangan lupakan bahwa Kyungsoo termasuk penggemar novel-novel karya Luhan sampai sekarang ini.

Di lembar kedua, Kyungsoo melihat seorang anak SD tengah menggendong seorang bayi dan seorang anak SD lain yang menangis di sampingnya.

"Bayi itu kau, Kyung. Yang menggendongmu itu Junmyeon, yang menangis itu Chanyeol." Jelas Luhan.

"Eh, jinjja? itu aku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, sebelum ibumu memilih untuk pergi membawamu serta." Luhan meraih rokok yang ada di atas meja lalu menyulut ujung rokok itu dengan korek api.

"Lalu kenapa Chanyeol-hyeong menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Seingatku... Chanyeol menangis karena Hyerin-nuna lebih percaya pada Junmyeon untuk menggendongmu dibandingkan Chanyeol." Luhan menjawab dengan sedikit aksen geli dalam ucapannya.

"Nuna?"

"Ah, lupa. Aku tidak pernah memanggil Oh Hyerin—ibumu—dengan sebutan ibu. Entahlah, dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya 'nuna'. Usiaku dengannya hanya terpaut tiga tahun saat dia menikah dengan Papa." Ujar Luhan. "Ibumu menikah di usia yang sangat muda. Papa menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan pendidikan, tapi dia tidak mau."

Ehh.. Kyungsoo baru mengerti. Tapi, ia belum mengerti kenapa ibunya harus menikah di usia semuda itu.

Luhan terlihat menghisap rokoknya—dan Kyungsoo tahu, kalau Luhan sudah begini, pasti pria manis itu mulai mengantuk. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menguap, melirik jam dinding ruang tamu yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam membuat kantuknya semakin terasa.

"Cepat tidur, Soo." Luhan mengacak rambut adik bungsunya.

Kyungsoo sampai di halaman terakhir album foto, jemarinya meniti foto terakhir di album dan Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

Di foto itu terlihat seorang pria dewasa—Tuan Wu—tengah merangkul ibunya yang sedang menggendong Kyungsoo. Suami istri itu juga dikelilingi oleh empat anak laki-laki—Luhan, Kris, Junmyeon, dan Chanyeol.

Yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam kerinduan—meski sekali lagi sempat menguap ngantuk—adalah karena ia bisa melihat senyum ibunya yang begitu bahagia.

"Aku harap ibu juga bisa tersenyum seperti ini di alam sana."

Sedetik setelah Kyungsoo berucap, Luhan memeluknya dengan begitu sayang—sebelum akhirnya tetap menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk pergi tidur.

* * *

Kai memegang ranselnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah.

"Ah, sial si Sehun. Kemana dia hilang?" rutuknya.

Ini baru masuk area halaman Aufard High School dan Sehun sudah hilang entah kemana. Kai mengutuk Sehun setiap orang yang ditanyainya mengatakan tidak melihat Sehun—dengan ciri-ciri yang telah disebutkan oleh Kai. Kai tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya hingga ia menabrak seseorang—bahkan orang itu sampai tersungkur.

"A-ah, jweosonghamnida." Kai membantu pemuda yang ia tabrak sebelumnya untuk berdiri.

"Ne, nan gwenchanha." Ujar pemuda itu sambil memperbaiki seragamnya. Kai diam memperhatikan pemuda—yang bisa dibilang mungil di depannya. Seragam mereka punya warna sama—berarti pemuda di depannya juga siswa tahun ajaran baru.

"Wu.. Kyungsoo?" Kai mengeja deretan hangul di name-tag blazer yang dikenakan pemuda di depannya. "Salam kenal." Kai dengan polosnya tersenyum lebar pada orang yang baru dikenalnya—meski hanya dari name-tag dan itu tidak resmi.

"Eh? Ah, salam kenal juga." Pemuda itu—Kyungsoo—menatap kearah orang asing yang baru saja menabrak dan menyapanya, "Apa kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu Tuan.." Kyungsoo membaca name-tag Kai, "—Hasekawa?"

"Yang benar Hasegawa." Kai mengoreksi.

"Kau orang Jepang?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

"Ya, seperti itulah," Kai menyahut, mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan. "Aku Hasegawa Kai."

"Aku sudah tahu namamu." Kyungsoo menyahut cuek. "Hei, bahasa Koreamu bagus."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, tapi, tadi kau tidak menyebutkan nama depanku..." Kai kembali membaca name-tag Kyungsoo, "...Kyungsoo." ucapnya lancar.

"Oke, Kai. Apa maumu sekarang?" Kyungsoo mulai malas menghadapi orang yang menurutnya aneh di depannya.

"Apa kau ada melihat saudara kembarku? Dia—"

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya." Kyungsoo berucap cepat karena sedari tadi ia memang tidak melihat ada orang yang mirip dengan Kai. Saudara kembar biasanya selalu mirip kan? Begitu pikir Kyungsoo. "Aku juga sedang mencari kakakku sekarang, jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengingat-ingat apakah aku sudah melihat saudara orang lain."

"Yah, kau bahkan belum mengetahui ciri-ciri saudaraku!" Kai protes.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah bisa membayangkannya hanya dengan melihatmu."

"Tapi, Kyung—ah! Sehun!" Kai tiba-tiba berteriak dan berlari menuju seorang pemuda berwajah datar dengan kulit putih. Kyungsoo diam mengamati Kai yang berlari kearah pemuda itu dan mata pemuda itu melebar.

"Ah! Luhan-ge!" Kyungsoo berlari kearah Luhan yang berdiri di samping pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Kai 'Sehun'.

"Aih, Kyungsoo. Kau tadi kemana saja?" Luhan menegur Kyungsoo. "Tasmu ada yang masih tertinggal di mobil tadi, untung aku tidak langsung pulang." Ujarnya.

"Orang ini siapamu, Lu?" tanya Sehun—datar. Kai menoleh kearah saudara kembarnya dengan pandangan takjub—Sehun bisa berteman? SEHUN BISA BERTEMAN?! Kai nyaris ingin menyalami kembar non-identiknya dan membawanya ke altar untuk diberi penghargaan atas keberhasilannya berteman—berkenalan dengan seseorang dengan waktu kurang dari sebulan—bahkan kurang dari beberapa jam.

Oke, itu hiperbolis. Tapi, Kai kelihatannya sangat senang karena hal ini.

Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun sontak tersenyum, "Ini adikku, namanya Wu Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun dan mereka berkenalan secara resmi. Kali ini, Kai protes.

"Ya, kenapa tadi kau tidak mengulurkan tanganmu padaku saat kita berkenalan?"

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Bukannya kau sudah tahu namaku?"

Sehun menyeringai, "Ah iya, Luhan dan.. Kyungsoo. Ini saudara kembarku, Kai." Sehun memperkenalkan Kai—kali ini sukses membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo terkejut.

Kai memutar bola matanya, "Kami memang tidak mirip—kami bukan kembar identik."

"Oh, maaf. Kalian kembar ajaib." Luhan tertawa kecil ketika mengatakannya. Sehun tersenyum puas, sedangkan Kai terlihat terintimidasi. Kai tahu, apa yang akan Luhan katakan pasti akan sama dengan orang-orang yang dulu berkenalan dengan mereka.

"—satunya berkulit putih sekali, satunya kulitnya hitam. Hihihi."

Tuh kan benar, batin Kai—memasang wajah malas.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, entah karena kagum atau apa, pemuda mungil itu masih memperhatikan Kai dan Sehun secara bergantian.

Wajahnya saja beda. Wajah Kai lebih memperlihatkan bahwa ia adalah keturunan Jepang—meski hidungnya tidak terlalu mancung, tapi, terlihat jelas. Sedangkan Sehun punya wajah yang lebih emotion-less—tapi, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Sehun itu punya wajah yang cukup manis, seperti pemuda Korea kebanyakan.

"—yah, kalian cepat masuk sana, upacara masuk sekolah akan segera dimulai. Kyungsoo, gege pulang dulu." Luhan berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kyungsoo membalas senyum Luhan, melambaikan tangan pada kakaknya.

"Kakakmu manis ya."

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Sehun, sementara Kai lagi-lagi terkejut—nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya untuk bengong begitu mendengar Sehun berkata demikian.

"Hehe, seperti itulah Luhan-gege." Kyungsoo menyengir. Memutuskan untuk memasuki gedung sekolah bersama Sehun dan Kai.

'—yah, jangan sampai kau tertarik dengan orang yang lebih tua delapan belas tahun darimu, Sehun.' Kyungsoo sampai membatin begitu.

Kai menyenggol lengan Sehun, "Jangan bilang kau menyukainya, Hun."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, "Bisa jadi."

Kyungsoo nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Luhan... Luhan disukai anak yang baru masuk SMA—anak yang seumuran dengannya? Bagaimana reaksi Luhan kalau tahu hal ini ya?

"Tapi, itu masih mungkin! A-aku tidak bilang kalau aku menyukainya!" seperti baru sadar apa yang telah ia katakan, Sehun langsung membela diri dengan wajah memerah. Menyisakan tawa Kai yang terdengar menggelegar diantara mereka bertiga.

.

.

-to be continued-

* * *

Balesan Review

**PutriPootree** hihi, ngakak masa saya baca kembar beda kulit xD btw, kakaknya Kyung ada 4 loh, hankrishoyeol(?) yak kita liat saja mereka punya niat lain atau gak. Makasih dah review ya :D

**Fzkhrfa** yup ini dah lanjut, makasih dah review ya :D

**Guest** yup, ini lanjut, makasih reviewnya ne :D

**Berlindia** haha, biar bersaudara tetap ada perbedaan dong(?) makasih reviewnya ya :D

**Luhanie ** haha, syukurlah kalau menarik dan ditunggu beneran, chap satu muncul! Thanks reviewnya ya :D

**WulannS** hehe, syukurlah kalau suka prolognya. Ini official couple kok, kalau ada crack pun mungkin Cuma karena efek brothership atau slight doang, saya seneng incest soalnya /plak/ yak ini dah lanjut, makasih reviewnya ya :D

buat yg login, saya bales reviewnya di pm aja ne, ehehe, pokoknya thanks banget buat yang udah welcome ama fanfic super abal ini. Saking gak pedenya, saya ampir gak percaya ff ini ada yg review, sekali lagi makasih bgt buat yg review ;_;

review ne? Maaf kalo kesannya saya ngemis(?) -/\-


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

"Haah.."

Seorang pria menghisap sebatang rokok di tangannya—entah kenapa ia tidak terlihat takut karena nyatanya ia tengah berada di bandara saat ini.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi disini dilarang merokok."

"Siapa yang melarang, hah? Suruh dia kemari dan melawanku!" bentak pria itu—yang membuat petugas bandara yang tadi menegurnya sontak ketakutan dan secepatnya menjauh.

"Cih, dasar petugas cerewet." Pria itu mencibir, menghisap lagi rokoknya.

"Dimana Hyerin sekarang ini ya?" pria itu bergumam pelan, "Apa dia sudah melahirkan anakku?"

Pria itu terdiam sesaat, membuka ponselnya yang memperlihatkan wajah seorang wanita muda yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Hyerin-ah, aku kembali untuk menjemputmu dan anak kita.."

**.**

**.**

**My Beloved Brothers**

Genre: family, romance

Cast: EXO Members, other need soon

Warn: boys love! Brothership/complex, official pair dengan sedikit bumbu crack

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo memandangi kertas yang dipegangnya sambil meringis—dia tidak kesakitan, itu jelas—tapi, ia ingin sejenak saja merutuk.

"Kenapa kita harus sekamar bertiga? Dengan sunbae pula. Kai tadi tidak begitu." tanya Sehun yang berdiri disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Sehun." Sahut Kyungsoo, membuka pelan pintu yang memiliki tulisan kecil disampingnya.

"**Byun Baekhyun**, Wu Kyungsoo, Hasegawa Sehun." Sehun dengan kurang kerjaannya membaca nama-nama penghuni kamar itu, "Sunbae kita namanya Baekhyun ya?"

"Mungkin saja." Kyungsoo memasuki kamar asrama itu terlebih dulu, "Tapi terserah lah, toh nanti aku juga tidak akan menginap disini kecuali terpaksa."

"Kenapa seperti itu?" Sehun masuk setelahnya, melempar ranselnya sembarangan ke ranjang yang kelihatannya masih kosong.

"Luhan-gege memintaku untuk menemaninya di rumah, rumah kami selalu sepi karena semuanya sibuk." Jelas Kyungsoo, duduk di ranjang jatahnya di kamar itu.

"Oh ya? Kau punya berapa saudara?" tanya Sehun datar—tapi sebenarnya antusias—memang gaya bicaranya saja yang begitu. Terdengar malas.

"Aku punya empat kakak." Kyungsoo menyahut lagi, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya? Kupikir kau itu lebih pendiam dari saudaramu, ternyata kalian sama saja." Kyungsoo memandangi Sehun dengan mata yang melebar lucu.

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu, Kai sejujurnya lebih pendiam dariku." Sahut Sehun. "Ah, bicara tentang kakakmu, Luhan kakakmu yang keberapa?"

"Hah?!" Kyungsoo melotot. "K-kau meanggilnya hanya dengan Luhan?"

"Loh, memang kenapa?" Sehun bertanya balik.

Kyungsoo seketika terdiam, "A-ah, anni... hanya saja, Luhan-ge itu kakak tertuaku. Usianya tiga puluh lima tahun ini.."

Mata Sehun melotot lebar, "Uso! Ah, kau pasti bohong! Setidaknya meski dia kakak pertamamu, usianya tidak sebanyak itu!"

"...Sebenarnya yang adiknya itu siapa? Aku atau kau?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun tajam.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya.." Sehun beberapa kali menggeleng.

Kyungsoo mencibir tanpa suara, 'Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya..'

Ketika Sehun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terdiam, seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar asrama, keduanya sontak menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda bermata sipit dengan eyeliner yang lumayan tebal.

"Eh, jadi kalian murid kelas satu yang jadi roomate-ku?" tanya pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun saling berpandangan.

"Ah, Baekhyun-sunbae?" akhirnya Kyungsoo bertanya lebih dulu—membuat pemuda yang berdiri di depannya dan Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Ah iya, Baekhyun itu aku. Salam kenal ya.." Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali lagi.

"A-ah, bangapseumnida juga, sunbae.." Kyungsoo buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk, sementara Sehun memilih untuk tetap duduk santai di atas ranjang miliknya.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak suka, "Kudengar ada anak Jepang yang sekamar denganku tahun ini, dan kupikir orang Jepang itu sangat menghormati orang yang lebih tua, jadi... apakah ada yang salah denganmu Tuan—" Baekhyun melihat name-tag di seragam Sehun—yang marganya ditulis dengan huruf hiragana, "—Hasegawa."

"Halo, Byun-senpai." Sapa Sehun, "Namamu terdengar mesum sekali."

Baekhyun melotot—terlihat begitu marah saat Sehun mengejek marganya. "Kau! Bocah kurang ajar!"

Sehun hanya menyeringai ketika Baekhyun yang mulai kalap dan terlihat ingin memakannya, sedetik kemudian keduanya terlibat adu lari—kejar-kejaran.

Kyungsoo merutuk lagi—teman sekamarnya kelihatannya tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya tenang.

* * *

.

.

Ting Tong~

Chanyeol yang tengah menonton tv sambil memakan camilan di ruang tengah menoleh kearah ruang tamu, "Lu-ge~ ada tamu~" panggilnya pada Luhan yang tengah mengetik di kamarnya.

Sementara Luhan sendiri tengah mendesah lelah di kamarnya, "Astaga! Apa editor sudah datang menagih?" ucapnya frustasi. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak ke lantai bawah untuk membukakan pintu. Ketika melewati ruang tengah, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang bersantai di sofa sambil menonton Spongebob series.

Luhan sempat menepuk dahinya, 'Berapa usiamu, Chan?' batinnya.

Luhan membukakan pintu rumah dan tercengang begitu mengetahui siapa yang tengah bertamu ke rumahnya sekarang.

Mengingat sosoknya saja Luhan merasa rahangnya mengeras—tapi, orang tersebut dengan jelas berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau—" Luhan menatap sengit orang itu, "—ternyata kau kembali, huh?"

Orang itu tersenyum tipis, "Hai, Luhan, apa Hyerin ada?"

Grit..

Luhan menggertakkan giginya. Setelah semuanya yang terjadi, orang di depannya ini dengan mudahnya menanyakan dimana Hyerin? Setelah orang di depannya menghancurkan hidup Hyerin—dengan mudahnya bertanya begitu?

"Pergi.." ucap Luhan lirih.

"Hei, Lu.. aku tidak akan membawa Hyerin pergi. Aku hanya mau bertemu dengannya." Ujar pria itu lagi.

"PERGI AKU BILANG! APA KAU TULI, HAH?!"

Luhan berteriak kencang hingga urat-uratnya terlihat. Pria di depannya sampai mundur beberapa langkah. Luhan masih mengatur nafasnya saat Chanyeol datang ke ruang depan.

"Ada apa ge—" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Matanya yang biasanya bersinar ramah berubah menjadi sinis begitu menatap orang itu.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah, Yeol! Kita ini dulu teman satu sekolah dulu, kau tahu? Ramahlah sedikit pada teman lamamu ini." Orang itu tersenyum tulus, tapi Chanyeol berdecih—lalu menatap Luhan.

Luhan mendesah lelah, "Usir dia pergi, Chan.." sebelum memasuki rumah terlebih dulu.

Orang itu membelalakkan matanya, "Hei, Lu! Aku kemari dengan tujuan baik-baik! Dimana Hyerin?! Dimana an—" ucapan orang itu terputus saat Chanyeol mencengkeram kerah kemejanya dan mencekiknya agak kuat—membuat orang itu melenguh sesak.

"Pergi. Dari. Sini." Chanyeol berucap penuh penekanan, "Atau kau mau aku menghabisimu, teman lama?"

Pria itu menarik nafas kuat-kuat saat Chanyeol sedikit menghempaskan tubuhnya, "Chanyeol—"

Brakk!

Pria itu terkesiap saat hembusan angin dari pintu yang ditutup—atau tepatnya dihempas paksa—oleh Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas begitu berat, sebelum memutuskan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Wu.

Percobaan pertama gagal—batinnya.

Sementara di dalam rumah, Chanyeol masih berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang tampak masih sangat emosi.

"Sudahlah, ge. Aku sudah mengusir orang itu pergi." Chanyeol mengusap punggung Luhan. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti kau stress." Chanyeol berucap lagi, menatap kakak tertuanya prihatin. Ia tahu Luhan benar-benar sangat tertekan akhir-akhir ini karena masalah naskah yang deadline-nya tinggal dua hari lagi—membuat Luhan benar-benar harus menguras otak untuk menulis. Dan kedatangan 'tamu tak diundang' tadi sama sekali tidak membuat keadaan membaik.

Luhan menghela nafas, mengusap dahinya pelan. "Kenapa orang itu bisa kembali? Aku pikir dia akan pergi dari keluarga kita selama-lamanya."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Molla."

Luhan tersentak, "Apa dia mau mengambil Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, "Jika itu terjadi... kita harus apa?"

"Dia sudah membuang Kyungsoo dan Hyerin-nuna saat dia pergi saat itu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu mengambil Kyungsoo dari kita!" Luhan nyaris berteriak pada Chanyeol—wajah Luhan benar-benar merah. Luhan terhuyung sesaat kemudian sambil memegangi kepalanya—beruntung saja Chanyeol cepat menangkap tubuh Luhan sebelum kakaknya itu terjatuh.

"Astaga, ge! Lihatlah, kau terlalu lelah!" Chanyeol membopong Luhan menuju kamar kakaknya, "Istirahatlah, nanti anemia-mu bisa kambuh lebih parah."

Luhan mendengus, "Baiklah, nanti telepon Kris dan Junmyeon untuk segera pulang, Chanyeol. Kita harus membicarakan kedatangan orang itu."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Dia punya nama, ge."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, medesis benci sebelum mengucapakan sebuah nama.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. **Do Seungsoo**..."

"Kau mengucapkannya penuh kebencian." Chanyeol membukakan pintu kamar Luhan dan membawa kakaknya masuk.

"Aku memang membencinya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendesah, "Apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu, ge?"

Luhan hanya terdiam, meremas rambutnya kasar.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu, Yeol!"

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap si kembar Hasegawa yang tengah bermain game bersama-sama dengan pandangan malas.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak jadi pulang hari ini? Bukannya katamu kau tidak mau menginap di asrama?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Luhan-ge melarangku pulang hari ini. Tidak biasanya sekali. Saat bicara di telepon tadi, suaranya juga terdengar aneh."

Kai ikut nyeletuk, "Pasti ada yang sedang disembunyikan kakakmu."

"Sok tahu." Desis Kyungsoo.

Kai berdecih, "Itu kelihatan sekali, Kyungsoo. Aku selalu menangkap gelagat seperti itu saat Sehun dulu sering membawa pacarnya saat SMP untuk datang ke rumah kami."

Sehun menyenggol tubuh Kai keras dengan badannya sendiri—membuat badan Kai sedikit oleng. Sebagai balasan, Kai memukul-mukulkan stik PS miliknya ke kepala Sehun.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. Memang, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa yang dikatakan Kai adalah kebenaran. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia percaya pada Luhan. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja yang kurang bagus sekarang.

"Kai, segeralah kembali ke asramamu. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Baekhyun-sunbae akan kembali." Sehun berujar—sebenarnya hanya semata-mata mengusir kembarannya dari kamar asramanya.

Kai tergelak, "Sejak kapan kau mau memanggil kakak kelas dengan sebutan senior seperti itu?" cibirnya.

Sehun hanya cemberut sambil membereskan PS, kalau petugas pemeriksa asrama tahu, bisa habis dia.

Kai segera keluar dari kamar asrama Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya, Kai sempat mengelus kepala Kyungsoo—yang sedang melamun—dengan pelan. Kyungsoo memperhatikan pemuda dengan kulit gelap itu dengan pandangan tanya.

Kai tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu keras, Kyungsoo."

Begitu Kai keluar, Kyungsoo lantas menatap Sehun yang menatapnya lekat. Pandangan Sehun seperti menelanjangi Kyungsoo saking intensnya—membuat Kyungsoo sedikit jengah.

"Tumben sekali dia peduli pada orang lain." Sehun berucap pelan—entah pada siapa, karena saat mengatakannya Sehun tidak menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu dia ramah dan sok kenal, tapi, dia jarang peduli."

Sok kenal—Kyungsoo setuju akan hal itu.

"Memang kenapa Luhan bisa melarangmu pulang ke rumah?" Sehun bertanya lagi, menaiki ranjangnya dan duduk menghadap Kyungsoo yang berada di seberang tempat tidurnya.

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuk, "Entahlah, Luhan-ge tidak mengatakan alasannya."

Sehun mengangkat bahu.

Namun, sepanjang malam itu, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa tidur—hari pertamanya di asrama sekolah membuatnya risau.

'Kenapa dengan Luhan-ge?'

* * *

.

.

"Apa?!" Kris langsung bertanya dengan nada tinggi saat Chanyeol memberitahu alasan Luhan menyuruh mereka berkumpul malam ini. "Maksudku.. oh astaga!"

Junmyeon menghela nafas, "Ini.. terlalu rumit."

Luhan menatap semua adiknya dengan pandangan lelah, "Maaf, aku membuat kalian jadi ikut masuk dalam masalah ini."

"Itu buka salahmu, ge." Chanyeol mengucapkan kata penghiburan, namun, tidak tampak berhasil.

"Tetap saja, Yeol."

"Tidak, ini masalah kita semua—sejak Ayah menikahi Oh Hyerin. Kita memegang mesalah ini bersama, ge." Junmyeon berujar bijak, "Kita akan menyelesaikannya bersama."

"Dengan Kyungsoo yang ada sekarang? Kupikir itu akan sulit, Junmyeon."

Semuanya terdiam. Keheningan terpecah saat Luhan mendesis setengah terisak.

"Aku... aku merasa sangat berdosa. Pada Ayah, pada Hyerin-nuna... pada Kyungsoo.." Luhan meracau, "Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Hyerin-nuna waktu itu. Ketika ia memberitahu kehamilannya karena orang itu sambil menangis kepadaku, aku malah memberinya tatapan benci. Dan saat ia sudah menikah dengan Ayah yang bersedia menutup aibnya, dengan lancangnya aku berkata bahwa aku masih mencintainya sebagai kekasih hingga ia pergi dari rumah kita dengan membawa serta Kyungsoo."

Racauan itu selanjutnya berubah menjadi sebuah isakan. "Aku tahu, kalian tidak terlalu menyetujui keinginanku untuk membawa Kyungsoo bersama kita waktu itu—terutama kau Kris. Tapi, aku tetap memaksa. Kupikir dengan hal ini aku bisa mengurangi dosa yang sudah aku perbuat." Luhan bicara lagi sambil menahan senggukannya.

Kris yang paling pertama berdiri, merangkul kakak tertuanya—diikuti oleh Junmyeon dan Chanyeol.

"Kita cepat atau lambat harus memberi tahu Kyungsoo hal ini, sebelum ia tahu sendiri. Seungsoo orang yang punya banyak koneksi di Korea, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan mencari Kyungsoo langsung, tanpa sepengetahuan kita."

Kris menepuk kepala Luhan pelan—tidak peduli fakta bahwa Luhan dua tahun lebih tua darinya, "Masalahnya, apa kita siap dengan respon Kyungsoo—jika mengetahui kita yang sudah mengaku sebagai saudaranya selama dua tahun ini sama sekali tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengannya?"

Semuanya kembali terdiam dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung. Bahkan Junmyeon yang biasanya tenang pun terlihat tegang. Keempat saudara itu memikirkan hal yang sama.

Wu Kyungsoo itu. Bukan adik kandung mereka.

* * *

.

.

Seorang pria di sebuah kafe tampak mengangkat teleponnya yang berdering.

'Tuan Do Seungsoo, kami sudah berhasil mengumpulkan data dari Oh Hyerin.'

Pria itu—Seungsoo—tersenyum senang, "Ceritakan padaku." Ujarnya.

'Oh Hyerin sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan, Tuan. Sampai kematiannya, ia hidup bersama ibunya di Gyeonggi-do.'

Seungsoo agak tersentak mendengar Hyerin meninggal, "K-kau yakin Hyerin sudah meninggal?"

'Sangat yakin, Tuan.'

Seungsoo menatap sekeliling, merasa tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, ia kembali bicara, "Ada lagi yang kau dapat?"

'Begini Tuan. Oh Hyerin memiliki seorang putra bernama Wu Kyungsoo. Saat ini ia sedang menempuh pendidikannya di Aufard High School. Kemungkinan ia tinggal di asrama sekolah itu—karena menurut Anda, tidak ada tanda keberadaan seorang remaja di kediaman keluarga Wu. Sejak dua tahun lalu, Wu Kyungsoo tinggal di sana bersama kakak-kakaknya.'

Oh! Seungsoo tersenyum lebar. Ia mendapatkan sebuah pemikiran bagus.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Kibum. Aku akan mengirimkan uang ke rekeningmu nanti malam."

'Senang bekerja sama dengan Anda, Tuan Do.'

Seungsoo menutup teleponnya, memutar ponselnya diatas meja kafe.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa membawa putraku bersamaku. Lihat saja, Luhan."

* * *

.

.

Kai memandangi jam wekernya dengan pandangan memelas.

Beberapa saat lalu ia terbangun karena suara berisik keterlaluan yang berasal dari nakas di sebelahnya. Tanpa membuka mata, ia meraih sesuatu itu dan melemparnya agar berhenti berbunyi. Dan ketika ia benar-benar membuka matanya, ia melihat jam wekernya terkapar dengan kondisi rusak—pecah berkeping-keping. Sekarang Kai mengerti, mengapa ibunya tidak pernah mengijinkan ia dan Sehun untuk memiliki jam weker—dan memilih untuk selalu membangunkan mereka tiap pagi meskipun merepotkan.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Kai?"

Kai menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Itu teman sekamarnya—Kim Moonkyu—sepertinya baru selesai mandi.

Kai mendengus, "Ya, begitulah."

Kai akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera mandi—hari ini pengumuman pembagian kelas. Sehun sudah menyuruhnya cepat menuju gedung sekolah mereka—dengan harapan apabila mereka satu kelas, mereka bisa mencari tempat duduk yang berdekatan.

Yah, bro-complex Sehun masih ada melekat rupanya.

Tapi, yang membuat Kai kesal, ia malah tidak bertemu Sehun di gedung utama—melainkan Kyungsoo yang turut berdesakan dengan banyak murid lain untuk melihat di kels mana ia ditempatkan.

Kyungsoo setengah berteriak saat ia merasa ada orang yang menarik kerah seragamnya sampai pemuda mungil itu mundur ke arah belakang.

"Nanti saja juga bisa melihatnya."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan Kai berdiri di belakangnya—dengan tangan Kai yang masih tersangkut di kerah seragam Kyungsoo. Rupanya Kai yang menarik kerah seragamnya.

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Bajuku jadi kusut!" Kyungsoo bersungut kesal.

Kai tertawa remeh, "Kau seperti wanita saja, cemas hanya karena masalah itu."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Memilih tidak membalas kalimat menyebalkan dari Kai.

"Dimana Sehun? Kenapa ia tidak bersamamu?" tanya Kai kemudian.

"Dia masih memakai seragam saat aku berangkat." Kyungsoo menjawab malas.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, "Anak itu memang selalu lambat."

Kai mendorong Kyungsoo untuk maju ke arah papan pengumuman di depannya—bersama dengannya—untuk melihat pembagian kelas mereka ketika kerumunan di depan sudah mulai membubarkan diri.

"Ah! Kyungsoo, kita sekelas!" Kai tertawa mengetahui fakta itu.

"Ya, tapi tidak dengan Sehun." Timpal Kyungsoo saat melihat nama Sehun terlempar jauh di kelas 1-VI, sementara ia dan Kai ada di kelas 1-I.

"Apa?" Kai turut melihat daftar murid kelas 1-VI yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo, dan nama saudara kembarnya memang ada di deretan itu.

"Oh, semoga saja dia tidak mengamuk." Kai berucap cuek. Berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju kelas mereka.

"Loh, Kai!" Kyungsoo setengah berlari menyamai langkah Kai, "Tidak menunggu Sehun?"

"Anni, dia menyuruhku menunggunya untuk melihat apakah kami berada di kelas yang sama. Dan, kami tidak sekelas, jadi, untuk apa aku menunggunya lagi?" Kai menyeringai, mencolek dagu Kyungsoo dengan usil sebelum berlari—ketika pemuda mungil yang diusilinya berteriak protes dan mengejarnya.

Entah karena terlalu sering menoleh—atau terlalu fokus menertawakan Kyungsoo di belakangnya, Kai tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang pria di depannya. Dan—tidak perlu ditanya lagi, Kai menabrak telak pria di depannya—yang ternyata kebetulan juga memakai kacamata hitam.

Kai meringis, mengusap bokongnya yang baru saja mencim lantai koridor sekolah dengan sepenuh hati—telak terbantingnya. Kai baru saja ingin mengatai pria di depannya 'tidak bisa melihat' ketika ia mendapati pria itu memakai kacamata hitam—membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Siapa tahu pria di depannya benaran tidak bisa melihat. -/\-

Kyungsoo menyusul tidak lama kemudian, agak kaget melihat Kai yang terkapar sambil mengusap bokongnya.

"Ya, gwenchanha?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membantu Kai berdiri. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengeluh saat Kyungsoo menarik lengannya untuk membantu tubuhnya tegak.

"Hm, aku baik saja—sepertinya." Kai menatap pria di depannya yang ternyata sudah melepas sunglass yang sejak tadi dipakai.

"Hei, bocah. Kau punya mata atau tidak, hah?" tanya orang itu sinis.

Kai melotot. Baru saja pemuda itu ingin protes, Kyungsoo menyeretnya menjauh. Tidak lupa, Kyungsoo membungkuk kearah pria itu.

"Jweosonghamnida, kami tadi tidak sengaja. Permisi." Ujarnya. Menarik lengan Kai yang masih ingin protes.

"Aish! Kyungsoo, lepaskan aku!"

Pria yang tadi ditabrak Kai agak terkejut saat mendengar nama 'Kyungsoo', baru saja ia ingin meminta dua pemuda itu kembali. Namun, ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

Pria itu menoleh, mendapati seorang petugas sekolah yang menanyakan identitas dan izinnya untuk masuk ke area siswa—seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Sepertinya, petugas ini baru saja mengejarnya sedari tadi.

"Anda harus punya izin untuk memasuki kawasan ini. Atau Anda akan dikenakan denda, Tuan."

Pria itu menyeringai, membisiki sesuatu yang membuat petugas itu terkejut. Pada akhirnya, petugas hanya menanyai perihal nama pria itu.

"Namaku Do Seungsoo." Ujarnya kemudian.

.

.

-to be continued-

* * *

**-balesan review-**

**yoo araa: **hihi, perbedaan usia dalam sebuah hubungan bukan masalah kan? :3 makasih reviewnya ne :D

**OhSooYeol: **nah itu serahkan pada luhan saja meski saya suka pedo juga sih benernya /slapped/ , hehe. iyaa, ini kaisoo kok, kalaupun ada pair lain, itu cuma slight C:. makasih reviewnya ya :D

**Kang Hyun Yoo:** itu menunjukkan bahwa kai saudara yang baik, wks. maklum lah kalau chan nangis, dia kan masih SD. Makasih reviewnya ne :D

.

.

oh iya, saya lupa kasih tahu, disini juga ada OC karangan saya, seperti Oh Hyerin ataupun Do Seungsoo. meski setelah diingat, Oh Hyerin itu ternyata nama asli Raina After School -.-v tapi, terserah ya, mau nganggep Hyerin itu siapa. '-'v

last, mind to rnr?


	4. Chapter 4

-balasan review-

**PutriPootree**: yep, luhan sempet ada ehem ama ibunya kyungsoo dulu, mereka kan jarak usianya Cuma 3 tahun. Iya mereka sama sekali bukan saudara kandung. Hehe, gak mau ada member exo yang bejat(?) menghamili ibunya kyung. Dsini udah mulai ada romancenya, silahkan nilai ini crack atau official. Makasih reviewnya nee :D

**love**: sip, ini sudah lanjut, thanks reviewnya~

**Kang Hyun Yoo**: sikapnya kris gimana hayo? Haha, tapi sebenarnya yang banyak tahu tentang kyungsoo itu kris, buktinya malah dia yang nunjukkin dimana kyung tinggal sebelum luhan ngeboyong kyung (di prolog). Seung harus melangkahi mayat luhan dulu untuk memisahkan kyung dgn saudaranya. Makasih reviewnya nee~

**9493room**: jinjja? duh baru tahu sumpah (OwO)\\. Makasih infonya ya, chingu,, makasih juga reviewnya~

**Inisaya**: yoa! Ini lanjot! Makasih dah review~ 'o'

**Yamanaka aya**: ini lanjut! Makasih reviewnya~

* * *

.

.

"Huft.."

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kafe—hari ini ia bertemu dengan editornya untuk menyerahkan naskah novel yang sudah ia tulis. Saat ini editornya tengah memesankan minuman dan beberapa makanan kecil untuk mereka.

"Kulihat kau benar-benar stress saat ini, Luhan." Editornya duduk di kursi kafe di depan Luhan. Luhan mendengus, mengusap rambut pirangnya.

"Yah, begitulah, Minseok. Aku minta maaf jika naskah kali ini tidak terlalu bagus, dan aku menyerahkannya saat deadline."

"Tidak masalah, santai saja, Lu." Editor berpipi gembul itu—Kim Minseok—tersenyum tipis. Mulai membaca cepat naskah Luhan di laptopnya. Sementara Luhan memilih menyuapkan shortcake yang sudah dipesankan Minseok sebelumnya. Lumayan, pagi ini Luhan belum sarapan. Kyungsoo yang tidak ada di rumah membuatnya tidak yakin untuk memasak sendiri. Terserah dengan Kris, Junmyeon, ataupun Chanyeol apabila kelaparan. Mereka pasti bisa beli makanan sendiri—pikir Luhan.

"Naskahmu tidak buruk—tetap indah seperti biasa." Minseok tersenyum lagi, "Mungkin aku bisa memberimu libur satu minggu sampai pengerjaan naskah baru selanjutnya, aku akan meminta pada penerbit agar permintaan untuk pengerjaan naskah barumu ditunda. Kau perlu istirahat. Lihatlah, kau benar-benar kurus."

"Dari dulu aku memang begini, Baozi." Luhan manyun, menyesap kopi di cangkir.

"Kau benar-benar punya masalah serius kah? Kalau ada ceritakan saja padaku." Minseok menawarkan diri. Luhan menatap Minseok dengan mata yang dilebarkan.

"Ahh, aku tidak yakin.."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**My Beloved Brothers © Hisayuchi Kim/Thousand Spring**

**Cast: EXO member, Do Seungsoo, Oh Hyerin (OC) and others**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: brothership/complex! Boyslove! Official pair dangan sedikit bumbu crack(?)!**

**A/N: ada di bawah(?) apabila berkenan silahkan dibaca -/\-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau menarikku? aish!" Kai mengomel sepanjang jalan menuju kelas mereka.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kau tidak sopan pada orang tua."

Kai manyun mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, "Aku sopan pada ibu, ayah, nenek, dan kakekku."

"Mereka keluargamu, jelas saja kau harus bersopan-sopan—kecuali kalau kau mau ditendang keluar dari keluargamu." Kyungsoo menyahut seadanya.

Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang memilih duduk di deretan kursi di tengah ketika mereka sudah memasuki kelas. Kai mengangkat bahu dan memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang, di deretan paling pinggir—kursinya yang berada di dekat jendela. Kelas mereka berada di lantai tiga, menyenangkan bagi Kai untuk melihat pemandangan luar dari ketinggian seperti ini. Menatapi beberapa pohon ceri yang tengah berbunga—ini masih musim semi, sakura masih ada yang mekar. Sayangnya, di Korea tidak ada _hanami*_—seingat Kai, keluarganya selalu melakukan _hanami_ saat masih di Jepang, menunggu _Otou-san*_ mendapat izin cuti. _Okaa-san*_ yang sibuk membuat bentou yang diisi _take no gohan*_, _asari*_ yang dimasak dengan sake. Okaa-san juga membuat _tempura_, _udon_, dan Kai sangat suka memaksa Sehun memakan _sashimi*_—sampai saudara kembarnya itu nyaris muntah.

Sehun biasanya hanya memakan _sakura-mochi*_, sedangkan Otou-san senang sekali minum _sakura-yu*_ racikan Okaa-san.

Huh, padahal baru enam bulan di Korea, tapi Kai sudah merindukan Jepang sampai seperti ini.

Kai tersenyum lagi; tapi, Korea tidak jauh beda dengan Jepang—batinnya. Di sini pun ia tetap merasakan kehangatan musim semi.

Kelas mulai ramai saat Kai melirik Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis, mungkin jika ada yang melihat, Kai terlihat amat bodoh sekarang—apalagi jika Sehun yang melihat, pasti sudah habis Kai diolok-olok.

"Kyungsoo...

_...daisuki desu.."_

* * *

.

.

Junmyeon tersenyum pada keluarga pasien yang baru saja keluar sehabis berkonsultasi dengannya. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tujuh itu kembali menekuri berkas daftar pasien yang minggu ini harus ditanganinya. Matanya terhenti saat ia membaca salah satu berkas yang ada di mejanya.

Zhang Yixing?

Junmyeon merasa asing dengan nama itu, dibukanya berkas itu dan mulai membaca dengan teliti isinya.

Oh, pasien baru—gumamnya saat menemukan catatan kecil dalam berkas tersebut.

Zhang Yixing, asal Cina. Dari foto yang dilihat Junmyeon, pemuda itu cukup manis. Di foto Yixing yang tengah tersenyum tipis itu, ada satu lesung pipi yang terlihat di salah satu pipinya—menambah adar kemanisannya.

Ah, baru melihat fotonya yang manis itu membuat pipi Junmyeon memanas.

"Ah, sial.." desis Junmyeon.

Junmyeon meraih ponselnya saat benda komunikasi di sakunya itu bergetar. Mengangakat panggilan itu dengan santai sebelum bicara.

"Halo, Luhan-ge?"

"Junmyeon-ah! Bisakah kau menjemputku di kafe N? Aku tidak bisa pulang sendiri, Minseok sudah dijemput oleh pacarnya dari tadi!"

Junmyeon seolah bisa memandang wajah Luhan dari kejauhan, wajah kakak tertuanya itu pasti tengah cemberut—jika mendengar dari nada bicaranya yang sudah kembali sarat rengekan seperti biasa. Dalam hati Junmyeon bersyukur, sepertinya Luhan sudah tidak setertekan kemarin.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ge. Aku istirahat sekitar tiga menit lagi."

"SEKARANG JUNMYEON!"

Junmyeon nyaris menutup telinganya, "Oke, oke! Aku kesana sekarang."

Dokter muda itu melepas jas putihnya, meraih kunci mobil di mejanya dan bergegas pergi. Semoga saja Luhan masih disana.

* * *

.

.

"Kau yakin kau suka Kyungsoo?"

Kai menusuk-nusukkan garpunya ke kentang rebus yang ada di hadapannya. Ini saat makan siang dan sekarang ia tengah bersama Moonkyu di kafetaria. Yang ajaib—Kai tidak menyadari bahwa ia dan Moonkyu juga sekelas. Bahkan, mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Menurutmu?"

Moonkyu tergelak, "Ah, padahal kalian baru bertemu tiga hari lalu, bisa-bisanya. Tapi, kulihat si mungil itu manis juga sih.."

Kai nyengir, "Katanya kau suka Sehun?"

Moonkyu memuntahkan milkshake-nya, "Oh astaga, Kai, aku cuma memuji kembaranmu. Aku suka dia kalau dia sedang cemberut."

"Kalau aku jadi Sehun, aku pasti berpikir itu adalah sebuah penghinaan." Kai menyahut datar.

"Aku lebih naksir Kyuwan daripada adikmu." Moonkyu mencibir.

"Tapi, agaknya susah sih kalau aku suka Kyungsoo.." Kai berucap pelan, menyuap sepotong daging ke mulutnya.

Moonkyu terlihat tertarik, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Un, Sehun memang tidak bilang secara langsung, tapi, kupikir dia menyukai salah satu kakak Kyungsoo." Kai manyun di akhir kalimatnya. Moonkyu tertawa keras sampai seluruh kafetaria mengalihkan pandang padanya.

Sontak Moonkyu terdiam, "Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan kembali makan kalian." Ujarnya.

Kai berdecih geli, "Memalukan. Coba lihat tatapan kakak kelas padamu."

Wajah Moonkyu memerah—malu.

"Tapi, Kai... kau yakin Sehun menyukai salah satu kakak Kyungsoo?"

Kai mengangguk, "Kakaknya manis."

"Kalian kembar ajaib." Moonkyu menyahut dan menyuap potongan terakhir daging makan siangnya, "Satu suka kakak, satu suka adik."

Kai mencibir, "Itu tidak lucu."

"Tapi memang ajaib, bagaimana bisa kalian menyukai seseorang dalam waktu sesingkat itu?" Moonkyu bicara lagi.

Kai diam sesaat.

"Sudahlah, pembicaraan ini membuat perutku sakit." Akhirnya pemuda dengan kulit lebih gelap mengakhiri pembicaraan tidak penting itu.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah menyalin pekerjaan rumahnya ke buku tugas saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar asramanya.

"Halo." Sapa seorang pria yang berdiri dibalik pintu itu ketika Kyungsoo membukanya.

Kyungsoo menatap lekat orang itu, "Anda siapa?"

"Kita bertemu tadi pagi, apa kau sudah melupakan aku?" pria di depan Kyungsoo membuka sunglass-nya—dan Kyungsoo seketika membulatkan matanya.

"Ah, Anda yang tadi pagi..."

"Benar. Nah, namamu Kyungsoo kan?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri—sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya balik pada pria di depannya, dari mana pria itu tahu namanya?—tapi, Kyungsoo memilih urung, "Ye, saya Kyungsoo."

Pria di depannya mengulum senyum, "Namaku Seungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan ketika pria itu memperkenalkan diri, "Jadi, kenapa Tuan kemari?"

"Begini, sebagai bentuk ganti rugi karena insiden tadi pagi, maukah kau berjalan-jalan sebentar denganku. Cuma berkeliling sekolah ini saja. Kau mau?" tanya Seungsoo.

"Eh, tapi... tapi bukannya tadi yang menabrak Anda itu teman saya?" Kyungsoo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Seungsoo memasang wajah memelas, "Seandainya tadi temanmu itu mau menuruti permintaanku, maka aku tidak perlu repot-repot kemari." Ucapnya, "Cuma sebentar saja, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo berpikir lagi sejenak. Sebenarnya ia agak takut menuruti permintaan pria di depannya—siapa tahu pria di depannya ini penculik? Atau mafia? Atau bahkan psikopat?—oke! Lupakan hal itu Kyungsoo, itu terlalu mengada-ada. Kyungsoo berusaha berpikir positif.

Dan ketika ia kembali menatap wajah pria di depannya.

Kyungsoo merasa ia harus mengikuti orang itu.

"Baiklah."

Seungsoo tersenyum, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menculikmu." Ia terkekeh kecil.

Kyungsoo manyun—mengikuti langkah Seungsoo. Sudut hatinya merasa ia tenang ketika mengikut pria di depannya. Kyungsoo ikut terhenti ketika Seungsoo berhenti di danau sekolah. Suasana begitu sepi, hanya desauan angin yang terdengar samar di telinga Kyungsoo.

Senja. Kyungsoo, menatapi bunga-bunga ceri—sakura yang berguguran diantara celah sorot cahaya sore matahari. Pandangannya ikut jatuh saat satu kelopak bunga itu menyentuh permukaan air danau.

"Indah, bukan?" gumam Seungsoo, "Dulu aku sering melihat ini bersama Hyerin.."

Kyungsoo terkejut, "Darimana kau tahu nama ibuku?"

Seungsoo tertawa, "Ada banyak hal yang aku tahu tentangmu dan ibumu. Tapi, kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kami."

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Apa maksud Anda?"

Seungsoo tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau akan tahu maksudku pada saat yang tepat, Kyungsoo."

Hening. Kyungsoo masih lekat menatap Seungsoo, sementara pria yang ditatap memandangi bunga-bunga yang terapung di danau.

Seungsoo menatap Kyungsoo balik, "Kau mirip dengan ibumu."

Kyungsoo merasakan sensasi aneh saat melihat pria di depannya berucap sambil tersenyum tipis. Menatap curiga pada Seungsoo.

"Sebenarnya Anda ini siapa?" tanyanya.

Seungsoo tersenyum lagi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Kyungsoo..."

* * *

.

.

Tlak.

Tlak.

"Kris, sebentar lagi giliranmu!"

Kris berhenti memukulkan pulpen ke kertas teka-teki silangnya, menatap kearah _coordi _yang mulai kembali memoles _make-up_ ke wajahnya.

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali, Kris." Seorang _coordi_ bernama Victoria menegur Kris, "Lihat, mulai timbul jerawat, dan wajahmu terlihat selalu kusut.

"Aku tidak tahu, jie." Sahut Kris, "Luhan-ge yang ribut di rumah, dan aku serta Junmyeon dan Chanyeol ikut dapat imbas."

"Lalu kau kurang tidur?" tanya Victoria.

Kris mengangguk, "Yah, begitulah, masalah kali ini agak berat."

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memberitahu keluargamu mengenai hubunganmu dengan model baru itu?"

Kris menghela nafas, "Keluargaku masih dalam masalah yang rumit, jie. Mungkin aku akan menunda lagi"

Victoria tersenyum kecil, "Kau pasti akan mengerti kapan waktu yang tepat untuk semua itu, Kris."

"Kris, _standby_ untuk pemotretan!" teriak fotografer.

Victoria mengemasi peralatan _make-up_-nya, "Selesai."

"Terima kasih, jie."

Kris memasuki studio pemotretan, berdiri di sebelah sorang pemuda dengan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya—namun itu terkesan menggemaskan. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis.

"Halo, ge. Lama tidak bertemu."

Kris dan pemuda itu berpose sesuai arahan fotografer.

Jpret!

"Kita baru tidak bertemu dua hari, **Taozi.**" Kris menyahut begitu singkat sebelum blizt selanjutnya dilakukan.

Jpret!

"Tapi, menurutku itu lama, ge." Pemuda itu berbisik manja—namun matanya tetap fokus kearah kamera. Menatap tajam.

Jpret!

"Kau merindukanku, hm?" Kris berbisik balik—mencuri satu lirikan dari **Tao** sebelum kembali berpose dengan gaya lain.

Jpret!

Tao terkekeh lirih, "Keberatan?"

Kris menatap Tao—sesuai dengan pose yang diarahkan oleh fotografer sekarang, "Tidak sama sekali. Aku juga merindukanmu."

Jpret!

"Bagus, sekarang sesi shoot untuk Tao. Menyingkirlah sebentar, Kris." Ujar fotografer.

Kris mengumpat sesaat—begitu lirih—namun, Tao mendengarnya. Pemuda itu tertawa pelan dan menepuk pundak Kris dengan lembut.

"Kita akan bertemu nanti." Tao berujar pelan. Kris membalas dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Kris sempat mengamati sebentar sesi potoshoot Tao. Pemuda pirang itu beberapa kali tersenyum saat Tao sengaja melempar wink padanya—yang seharusnya dilempar kearah kamera. Tao adalah model baru yang masuk ke agensi yang sama dengan Kris sejak dua bulan lalu.

Kris langsung menyukai Tao begitu mereka bertemu, mereka berpacaran—tapi hanya segelintir orang yang tahu—salah satunya Victoria. Keluarga Kris maupun Tao tidak tahu sama sekali.

Tapi, Kris ingin serius dengan Tao, selain karena usianya yang sudah kepala tiga, ia juga sudah mapan untuk membina hubungan yang lebih serius.

Ketika Kris kembali menatap Tao sebelum keluar dari studio, Kris sempat menangkap Tao menggumamkan sesuatu tanpa suara sambil menatap kearahnya.

"_Wo ai ni.."_

Kris tersenyum tipis, membalas dengan kata manis yang sama.

"_Wo feichang ai ni.."_

* * *

_._

_._

"Mana Kyungsoo?"

Sehun menoleh, "Kenapa tanya tentang dia?"

Kai duduk di sebelah Baekhyun—yang hari ini ada di asrama—dan ajaibnya tengah akur menonton film _thriller _bersama Sehun sambil memakan beberapa cemilan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kai bertanya balik.

Sehun menatap Kai lamat-lamat dengan pandangan aneh, "Tidak ada."

Baekhyun yang duduk diantara dua saudara kembar itu bergerak tidak tenang—entah kenapa menurutnya seperti ada aura suram dari Sehun setelah Kai menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Mengalihkan perhatian—Baekhyun memilih meraup habis-habisan kacang rebus di hadapannya.

Kai akhirnya memecahkan suara kunyahan kacang Baekhyun. "Kau yakin, Hun?"

Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan dingin, "Kau mau aku mengatakan hal lain, huh?"

Kai hanya diam setelahnya, menoleh pada Baekhyun untuk minta penjelasan kenapa saudaranya bisa seperti ini. _Sunbae_-nya itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

Cklek.

"Aku datang.." Kyungsoo baru saja masuk kamar asrama. Tersenyum pada Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Kai, "Ei, aku tadi sempat membeli cumi goreng!" ujarnya sambil mengangkat seplastik cumi goreng yang ia beli.

Sehun yang tadi terlihat suram langsung merangsek paling dulu untuk maju, "Aku mau, Soo!"

"Yah! Jangan berikan pada Sehun saja, aku juga mau!" Baekhyun tidak mau kalah berusaha merebut plastik cumi goreng yang sudah di pegang Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ngeri, "E-eh, a-anu!"

Kai hanya melongo melihat yang terjadi di depannya. Sehun dan Baekhyun benaran beringas—Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah pembeli saja tidak kebagian. Agak ragu, Kai menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga tidak melupakanku kan Kyungsoo?" Kai berucap sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut, "Astaga, Kai. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, Soo.."

"Hng?"

"Maukah menemaniku membelinya? Jadi kita bisa memakannya juga." Tawar Kai.

Kyungsoo berpikir. Padahal ia baru datang, masa sudah keluar lagi? Mungkin tidak apa-apa sih kalau penjaga asrama tidak protes. Tapi...

"Kau mau kan, Soo?"

Sekali lagi, wajah orang yang tengah meminta padanya. Kyungsoo mendengus sesaat, kenapa ia selalu lemah dengan tatapan seperti itu?

"Baiklah, Kai."

Kai tersenyum, menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar kamar—meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kepergian mereka.

Kai tidak banyak bicara saat mereka pergi ke toko makanan. Mereka membeli cumi goreng dan Kyungsoo membeli beberapa kue sus dengan isi keju dan stroberi. Hari semakin sore saat mereka kembali masuk ke area asrama—melewati danau yang tadi menjadi tempat berbincang Kyungsoo dengan pria bernama Seungsoo tadi.

Ahjussi itu—Kyungsoo membatin—sebenarnya siapanya? Ia merasa tidak asing dengan orang itu. Ditambah, orang itu memberikan teka-teki yang membuatnya terus kepikiran.

"_Kau akan tahu maksudku pada saat yang tepat, Kyungsoo."_

Apa maksud—

Bruk!

"Aish! Kenapa kau berhenti, Kai?" Kyungsoo mengeluh sambil mengelus jidatnya. Beberapa saat lalu, Kai berhenti tiba-tiba dan membuat Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan—sambil melamun—di belakangnya menabrak punggung Kai.

Kai sedikit menoleh ke belakang, "Kyungsoo, kau paling suka musim apa?"

Kyungsoo melangkah lagi saat Kai juga kembali berjalan di depannya, "Menurutku semua musim itu bagus, tapi aku paling suka musim semi. Halmeoni bilang kalau Umma melahirkanku saat musim semi." Sahutnya jujur.

"Benarkah?" Kai bertanya lagi.

"_Ne,_" Kyungsoo menatap Kai, "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Kai?"

Kai tersenyum—meski ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan melihat senyumnya dari belakang, "Awalnya aku suka musim panas, selain karena sekolah akan libur panjang, keluargaku selalu bersama-sama saat itu—meski saat musim panas terakhirku di Jepang hanya diisi oleh kekosongan karena _Otou-san_ mulai sibuk mengurus kepindahan kami. Menurutku musim panas itu adalah musim terhangat yang pernah ada." Sahut Kai.

"Tapi, kemudian aku berpikiran bahwa musim semi menjadi musim yang paling aku sukai."

Kyungsoo terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kai kali ini, "_Ne?_"

"Hmm, karena aku masuk _koukousei*_ di Korea, dan aku tidak terlalu dekat lagi dengan Sehun seperti saat kami masih di Jepang." Kai tertawa di akhir kalimat, sementara Kyungsoo menyikutnya.

"Kau saudara kejam.." desisnya.

Kai nyengir, "Sesekali tidak apa-apa kan?" ujarnya, "Lagipula, aku senang melihat _Okaa-chan_ begitu ceria menggunakan bahasa aslinya dan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya setelah begitu lama."

Kyungsoo tertegun, "Ibumu orang Korea?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu? Nama Sehun itu apa, eh?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang nyengir, "Aku kan baru tahu.."

Keduanya kembali berjalan beriringan dalam hening—Kyungsoo baru saja ingin memakan kue sus yang ia beli saat itu juga saat Kai kembali bicara.

"Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku menjadi menyukai musim semi seperti sekarang ini..."

Kai berbalik dan Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan. Kai menatap Kyungsoo begitu dalam dan teduh, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, "...karena aku bisa bertemu kau di sini."

Lagi-lagi diam—namun kali ini benar-benar hening karena tidak ada suara langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti sebelumnya. Mereka masih berada pada posisi yang sama dan saling menatap.

"_Kyungsoo, daisuki.."_

Kyungsoo hanya mematung—berpikir bahwa kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Kai itu adalah halusinasi.

* * *

.

.

Sehun menendangi batu di sepanjang jalan menuju danau. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat jengkel—yang mungkin disebabkan sesuatu yang baru saja dilihatnya. Mungkin Sehun bisa membuat orang lain yang melihat wajahnya saat ini juga ikut-ikutan jengkel—karena memang wajah datarnya yang diatas rata-rata itu berubah menjadi sangat masam.

Ternyata memang benar Kai suka Kyungsoo—bahkan saudara kembarnya itu sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo—meski ia tadi melihat Kyungsoo masih terlihat kebingungan—entah bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, bingung memikirkan jawaban, atau mungkin bingung dengan bahasa yang digunakan Kai?

Ya, mungkin saja Kyungsoo tidak terlalu paham bahasa Jepang—Sehun berpikir sangat sederhana.

Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sejengkel ini—padahal wajar kalau Kai menyukai seseorang dan berniat berpacaran dengan orang itu.

Tapi, entahlah. Yang pasti ia sangat jengkel sekarang—baik pada Kai maupun pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sehun?!" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menendang sebuah batu.

Plung!

Batu itu tenggelam dalam air danau sore itu.

Dan Sehun memutuskan ingin pulang ke rumah hari itu juga.

"Loh, Sehun? Sedang apa malam-malam disini?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya—matanya melebar begitu tahu siapa yang berdiri di depannya sekarang.

Oh, sial. Kenapa bisa ada Luhan disini?—Sehun merutuk. Namun, sejujurnya Sehun juga tidak tahu kenapa ia harus merutuk ketika berpapasan dengan Luhan di gerbang terluar sekolah.

* * *

.

.

-to be continued

* * *

.

.

Trans kecil:

_hanami*_: festival melihat bunga sakura

_Otou-san*_: ayah

_Okaa-chan*_: ibu

_take no gohan*_: rebung yang ditanak bersama nasi

_asari*_: sejenis kerang yang sering dimakan saat musim semi

_sashimi*_: biasanya sajian ikan mentah

_sakura-mochi*_: kue mochi warna pink yang dibungkus dengan daun sakura kering

_sakura-yu*_: minuman dari sakura yang sudah dikeringkan, dicampur dengan teh hijau dan diseduh dengan air panas

_koukousei_*: sekolah menengah atas

* * *

**A/N: menurut saya chap ini absurd bengeettt! Maaf ya, saya tiba-tiba bingung harus nyusun ceritanya gimana. Udah ngebet pengen munculin romancenya sih. Silahkan yang mau tabok saya, welcome banget /ditabok beneran/**

**btw, saya dapet trans macam gitu dari novel atau manga, kalau ada yang kurang mengerti cari sendiri ya /plak/ biar lebih dapat dipercaya ._. tapi, banyak yang tiba-tiba keinget gitu terus ketulis, terutama bahasa jepangnya -/\-**

**Dan satu lagi, saya gak akan bosan-bosannya mintak review. Itu buat penyemangat saya yang sudah kelas 12, saya udah mulai bimbel dan tugas makin numpuk, hampir tiap hari kerjaan Cuma presentasi (curhat). Review akan jadi sangat berharga sebagai pemacu semangat meski isinya cuman 'lanjut!' atau yang panjangan dikit(?) tapi, gak usah panjang gak apa, titik doang juga gak apa /plak/ canda deh yang itu, ya jangan titik lah /banyak maunya/ /slapped**

**Udah ah, A/N-nya malah jadi curhat. Makasih buat yang udah mampirrrr. mohon reviewnya -/\-**


	5. Chapter 5

'_Kyungsoo, daisuki..'_

Kyungsoo masih mengingat jelas apa yang sudah dilontarkan Kai beberapa saat lalu. Sesekali memandangi pemuda yang lebih tinggi di depannya itu dengan wajah yang semakin lama semakin memerah—sama saja dengan Kai sendiri, semu merah di wajahnya belum hilang sedari tadi.

"Kyungsoo, tadi itu aku serius." Ujarnya kemudian—menghela nafas, "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk apapun—tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu lebih tertarik padaku."

Kyungsoo agak kaget, "Tapi, Ka—"

—apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering saat ia melihat Kai menatapnya dingin—dengan seringai yang agaknya aneh—karena Kyungsoo selalu melihat Kai yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum.

"Jangan remehkan usahaku, Kyungsoo. Kau hanya harus menunggu."

Selanjutnya yang Kyungsoo lihat adalah wajah Kai yang kembali dengan cengiran bodoh—namun, sangat ramah.

"Ayo segera ke asrama, ini sudah mulai dingin—sudah malam." Ujar Kai—menggandeng paksa telapak Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi tertahan untuk mengambil kue sus dari bungkusan yang ia bawa.

Telapak tangan Kai lebih besar—dan urat di punggung tangannya jelas terlihat. Kendati agak berkeringat, Kyungsoo merasa telapak pemuda itu begitu hangat.

Ini—entah mengapa—terasa begitu sesuai, dan nyaman.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**My Beloved Brothers © Thousand Spring**

**Cast: EXO members, Do Seungsoo, Oh Hyerin (OC, just mentioned)**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: boys love! Brothership/complex! AU! OOC! beware of typo(s)! Official pair slight crack (maybe)**

**tolong baca A/N dibawah BAGI YANG TETAP INGIN MEMBACA KELANJUTAN FANFIC INI.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Luhan menempelkan kopi dalam cangkir kecil ke pipi Sehun—membuat Sehun memekik kecil karena kaget—dan Luhan tertawa puas karena berhasil mengusili bocah satu itu.

"Luhan! Sial sekali sih!" Sehun mencebik—dan mengumpat pada Luhan. Tapi—bukannya marah—Luhan malah tertawa lebih geli. Padahal, kalau Chanyeol atau Kris yang melakukannya, dapat dipastikan Luhan akan menendang mereka semua dari rumah.

"Aigoo, Sehunnie.. maaf, maaf." Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun—di sebuah bangku yang cukup untuk tiga orang. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang begitu Luhan menyeretnya untuk membeli makanan—untuk diberikan pada Kyungsoo, karena tujuan awal Luhan memang adalah untuk mengunjungi adik bungsunya. Tapi, Luhan yang jarang keluar rumah malah terjebak dalam keramaian Seoul malam hari—dan ia membawa serta Sehun untuk terjebak di dalamnya.

Anehnya, Sehun tidak keberatan. Begitu saja ikut Luhan untuk masuk ke mobil saat pria manis itu menyuruhnya untuk menemaninya.

Selama di Korea, Sehun juga belum pernah jalan-jalan begini, sih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau sedang apa, Hun? Sepertinya kau kelihatan sangat kesal tadi. Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Luhan, meminum kopi dari cangkir kecil yang ia pegang.

Sehun diam. Masa ia harus bilang ia kesal karena Kai mengungkapkan cinta pada Kyungsoo? Lagipula, Luhan itu kakak Kyungsoo. Memalukan jika ia mengisahkan masalah itu—meski mungkin itu bukan sebuah masalah—pada dasarnya.

"Sabunku tadi dimakan tikus, jadi aku tidak bisa mandi dengan bersih." Jawabnya asal. Luhan mengangguk—meski agak ragu, meminum kembali kopinya berbarengan dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah, sudah hampir jam delapan. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Aufard sekarang juga—eh! Aku tidak mengganggu waktumu kan, Sehun?!" Luhan tiba-tiba panik—baru sadar bahwa mungkin saja Sehun belum belajar atau belum membuat pekerjaan rumahnya.

Sehun tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa, Lu. Aku malah senang."

Di saat seperti ini, Luhan sangat manis. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar menggemaskan, Sehun diam-diam berterima kasih pada Luhan. Setidaknya Luhan sudah membuat suasana hatinya jauh lebih baik sekarang.

Mereka sudah setengah jalan menuju sekolah saat Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya,

"Sehun, apa kau ada melihat seorang pria berpenampilan kaya berusia sekitar tiga puluhan yang mendekati Kyungsoo?—maksudku dia pria yang sedikit mencurigakan."

Sehun berpikir sejenak, "Aku berbagi kamar dengan Kyungsoo, tapi aku belum ada sekalipun melihatnya bersama seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan—dan terlihat kaya." Sahut Sehun sejujur mungkin—agak mual baginya untuk mengangkat pembicaraan tentang Kyungsoo ataupun tentang Kai sekarang. Tapi, ini Luhan yang bertanya—dan ini mengenai Kyungsoo—adik Luhan. Jadi, Sehun rasa ia memang harus menjawabnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas yang begitu penuh kelegaan, "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Sehun sebenarnya penasaran, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo—atau pria tiga puluhan? Apa hubungannya? Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia masih belum mau membicarakan Kyungsoo—ingat itu. Tapi, sepertinya rasa kesal Sehun sudah berkurang jauh dibanding sebelumnya.

Luhan membelokkan mobilnya ke area sekolah Aufard dan menurunkan Sehun di sana. Luhan sebenarnya ingin ikut masuk, tapi, jam untuk berkunjung sudah habis—begitu kata pengawas asrama. Akhirnya, Luhan menitipkan makanan-makanan yang sudah ia belikan untuk Kyungsoo—dan Sehun, lalu untuk Baekhyun juga mungkin? Luhan berkata itu untuk Kyungsoo dan untuk teman-teman yang berbagi kamar dengan adiknya itu.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan wajah panik Kai dari balik pintu. Sehun kaget saat Kai mencengkeram bahunya—dan sebuah jitakan dari saudaranya itu membuat Sehun mengaduh.

"Kai! Apa-apaan kau?!" serunya.

"_Baka*!_ Aku sangat cemas mencarimu! Baekhyun-sunbae bilang kau menyusulku dan Kyungsoo—tapi kami tidak bertemu denganmu! Dan kau hilang!" Kai bicara lebih keras dari Sehun—dan itu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam kamar asrama itu.

"Aish, anak merepotkan itu datang juga." Baekhyun berkomentar—agak pedas meurut Sehun. Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah bersyukur. Sehun bisa melihat Kyungsoo tetap berdiri di belakang Kai—sementara Baekhyun sudah masuk lagi—dan meneruskan nonton film yang tertunda.

Sehun mengamati Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Mereka sudah pacaran—atau bagaimana? Sehun berpikir. Tapi, melihat gelagat mereka—tampaknya seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi saja.

"Ooi, Kyungsoo." Sehun mengangkat banyak kantong belanja di tangannya, "Tadi aku bertemu Luhan, dia mengajakku keluar—untuk mencari makanan. Tapi, akhirnya kami malah saling ngobrol di taman kota hingga jam kunjung habis ketika kami sampai kembali di sini. Jadi, dia menyuruhku membawakan ini untukmu—dan aku dan Byun-senpai." Jelas Sehun datar.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "Eeh? Benarkah?!"

Sehun menampik tangan Kai, lalu masuk diikuti Kai di belakangnya. "Aku tidak mungkin bohong."

Selanjutnya Kai yang bicara, "Syukurlah kalau Sehun sudah kembali. Aku mau kembali ke kamar asramaku dulu."

Kyungsoo menahan lengan Kai, "Eh, Kai—"

"Sudahlah, Soo. Biarkan dia pulang ke tempat asalnya." Sehun menyahut—memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Bukan, tapi, ini—" Kyungsoo meraih kantong belanjaan yang dibawa Sehun, mengambil beberapa camilan di dalamnya, "Ini untukmu dan Moonkyu, Kai."

Kai tertawa—mengambil camilan itu dengan senang hati, "Manis sekali. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo."

Sehun cemberut—menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya membuatnya gemas dan sebal sekaligus. Kai menyeringai tipis ke arah Sehun dan melangkah—kembali ke kamar asramanya.

Baekhyun mencomot kue sus milik Kyungsoo yang masih tersisa, melongok dan matanya melebar—berbinar—begitu melihat ada bungkusan baru di tangan Kyungsoo, "Uwoo! Apa itu makanan lagi?! Soo, kenapa kau selalu didatangi makanan manis dan lembut seperti ini?"

Baekhyun membuka bungkusan yang—dengan paksa—diambilnya dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak melarang sunbaenya itu untuk membuka bungkusan makanan yang dibawakan Sehun—dari titipan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo, tadi Luhan ada menanyakan sesuatu." Sehun memulai percakapan saat ia, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan acara nonton-tanpa-henti mereka.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan kue coklat yang masih terlihat dari sela bibirnya, mengunyah lalu menelannya sebelum menjawab, "Menanyakan apa?"

Sehun berusaha mengingat, "Hm, dia menanyakan apa kau ada bertemu dengan seorang pria—entahlah, aku tidak terlalu ingat."

Kyungsoo agak tertegun, "Hng, sebenarnya tadi aku ada bertemu dengan seorang pria. Tapi, dia kelihatan baik—meski agak mencurigakan." Kyungsoo bepikir kembali, "Kenapa Luhan-ge menanyakan hal itu, ya?"

"Mana aku tahu.." Sehun mengangkat bahu dengan cuek, "Aku kan cuma memberitahu."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun penasaran, tapi, akhirnya ia hanya diam.

* * *

.

.

'_Kyungsoo ada bertemu dengan seorang pria hari ini, namanya Seungsoo...'_

Luhan menatap pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Sehun dengan mata yang membesar.

"Sial." Bisiknya.

Junmyeon yang baru saja ikut bergabung di ruang tengah bersama Luhan saat kakak tertuanya itu mengumpat demikian. Melongok kearah ponsel Luhan—yang layarnya masih menyala dan menampilkan pesan dari Sehun.

Junmyeon menyesap tehnya, "Kau punya mata-mata di sekolah Kyungsoo, ge?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Yang mengirimiku pesan ini teman sekamar Kyungsoo." Luhan menyahut, "Seungsoo sudah mulai mendekati Kyungsoo, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Junmyeon meletakkan tehnya—menatap Luhan, "Kupikir kita harus memberitahunya, ge."

Luhan menatap Junmyeon balik, "Tapi... Junmyeon, dia tidak siap—"

"Dia siap, ge. Kyungsoo sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui hal ini, jika kita terus mengulur waktu, dia akan mengetahuinya sendiri—dia mungkin akan mengira kita menipunya selama ini. Apalagi, Seungsoo sudah mulai bergerak. Kau tidak mau Kyungsoo mengetahui semua kebenaran ini darinya kan?"

Luhan terdiam, "Junmyeon, dia tidak akan siap—Kyungsoo belum harus tahu.."

Junmyeon mendengus kasar, menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Dokter muda itu lantas berdiri setelah menghabiskan tehnya dalam beberapa tegukan.

"Satu-satunya yang tidak siap untuk hal itu adalah dirimu sendiri, ge." Junmyeon berucap tajam, "Kau yang tertua di keluarga ini, harusnya kau tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan."

Luhan lagi-lagi terdiam—sementara Junmyeon kembali ke dapur untuk mengembalikan cangkir tehnya. Perkataan Junmyeon memang benar—Luhan berpikir. Tapi, Luhan merasa sangat berat untuk hal ini. Pria itu meremas rambut pirangnya.

"Aku... aku hanya tidak mau kehilangan Kyungsoo—seperti aku kehilangan Hyerin-nuna.." bisik Luhan lirih.

.

.

"Kris.."

Kris menoleh malas kearah Junmyeon yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada satupun saudaraku yang menghormati aku, huh." Ia mengeluh, "Ada apa, Myeon?"

"Luhan-ge, kau harus bicara padanya. Setahuku, dia cuma mau mendengarkan kata-katamu."

Kris mendegus, "Kau benar-benar membicarakan tentang Kyungsoo lagi padanya?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Seungsoo sudah bergerak, karena itu aku mencoba bicara pada Luhan-ge. Tapi, dia—entahlah, kurasa brother-complex-nya jauh lebih parah daripada Chanyeol. Aku peduli padanya—pada Kyungsoo juga. Aku tidak amu Kyungsoo akan berpikir jauh lebih buruk mengenai kita kalau dia tahu dia bukan adik kandung kita."

"Dia memang bukan adik kita. Dia anak yang lahir dari Hyerin—yang tidak sadar sudah ditiduri oleh Seungsoo."

"Kata-katamu terdengar begitu kejam." Junmyeon berkomentar.

Kris memutar bola matanya, "Kau tahu kan? Sejak Luhan-ge berpacaran dengannya belasan tahun lalu aku sudah tidak menyukai Oh Hyerin."

"Tapi, ini Kyungsoo, Kris. Bukan Hyerin."

"Aku tahu." Kris menjawab cepat, "Mungkin aku belum mengakuinya sebagai adikku, tapi, aku peduli padanya."

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis, "Kris.."

"Apa?"

"Kapan kau akan mengenalkan anak itu pada Luhan-ge?"

Kris menyeringai, "Darimana kau tahu masalah Zitao?"

Junmyeon tersenyum lebar, "Aku punya banyak koneksi—salah satunya Song Qian, kakak dari salah satu pasienku."

Kris melotot, "Aish, Vict-jie.."

"Yah, menurutku tidak ada salahnya kau segera menikah, Kris. Usiamu sudah lewat tiga puluh. Menunggu Luhan-ge lebih dulu akan sangat lama." Lagi-lagi Junmyeon berkomentar—sementara Kris menggumamkan 'pft!' pelan.

"Tao baru berusia dua puluh lima tahun ini, Myeon." Kris menjawab.

"Wow.." Junmyeon berdecak, "Kupikir kau suka pada wanita dewasa dan keibuan, Kris—seperti yang kau katakan pada salah satu interview."

"Kau berniat mempermalukanku, Myeon."

Junmyeon tertawa, "Sepertinya aku harus tidur duluan. Sampai nanti, Kris. Jangan lupa untuk mengajak Luhan-ge bicara besok."

Kris menyeringai, "Aku bahkan punya rencana yang lebih bagus dari itu, Myeon. Tenang saja."

* * *

.

.

Kris meminta libur—paksa—hari ini pada manajernya. Ia juga memaksa Luhan untuk menemaninya ke sekolah Kyungsoo hari ini—yang kemudian diketahui Chanyeol yang juga memaksa untuk ikut. Firasat Kris sangat tajam mengatakan bahwa Seungsoo akan mendatangi Kyungsoo juga hari ini.

"Kris, tumben kau mau mengunjungi Kyungsoo." Chanyeol berceletuk di perjalanan. Luhan juga menatap Kris penasaran—sebagai wujud lanjut dari pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kalian cukup melihat saja." Kris berucap.

Luhan agak merasa aneh—beda dengan Chanyeol yang seolah tidak peduli apapun. Pria manis itu menatap Kris lebih lekat.

"Kris, kau merencanakan apa?"

Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, ia malah melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat—membelah jalanan Seoul yang hari ini cukup dipadati kendaraan.

"Yeol, kira-kira sekarang Kyungsoo sudah ada di asrama belum?"

"Iya, dia bilang dia sudah pulang—buktinya dia bisa membalas pesanku—disana kan tidak diperbolehkan membawa ponsel di sekolah." Sahut Chanyeol—menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

Selama di mobil, Luhan hanya diam. Kris tidak mengajaknya bicara—dan Chanyeol sepetinya takut pada Kris untuk sekedar mengajak Luhan bicara.

Selang beberapa lama, Kris akhirnya bicara—yang Luhan rasa kelimat itu ditujukan padanya.

"Kita akan bertemu Seungsoo hari ini, dengan Kyungsoo juga."

Mata Luhan membelalak kaget, menatap Kris dengan tajam—dan sedikit amarah. "Kris! Apa-apaan maksudmu—"

"Junmyeon benar mengenai hal ini, kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan keyataan ini terus-menerus. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo nanti, ge? Apabila lebih lama tahu, ia akan semakin kecewa dan membenci kita!"

"Kalau dia akan kecewa dan membenci kita, maka tidak usah katakan apapun!" Luhan menyahut dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau tidak mengerti, ge. Semuanya—semua kebohongan yang ada di dunia ini tidak ada satupun yang tidak terbongkar, sama seperti bangkai yang disimpan, bagaimanapun, bau busuknya akan tercium nanti. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo—tapi, aku, Junmyeon dan Chanyeol juga menyayanginya. Mungkin kau adalah yang tertua di keluarga kita, tapi, kami merasa tindakanmu kali ini salah." Kris berucap panjang lebar, menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras di tiap jedanya. Luhan terdiam. Ia tidak bisa—ia tidak bisa melawan ucapan Kris.

"Sudah, hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Apa kalian mau menemui Kyungsoo dengan wajah seperti itu, huh?" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan kedua kakaknya berdebat akhirnya bersuara. Sepertinya ia risih merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan di mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

* * *

.

.

"Anda datang lagi?"

Seungsoo tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo yang baru saja membukakan pintu kamar asramanya—dan sejujurnya menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Apa kau mau berjalan-jalan lagi, Kyungsoo? Hanya di sekitar sekolah dan asrama saja."

Kyungsoo menatap Seungsoo sekali lagi. Merasa tidak yakin.

Seungsoo yang melihat gelagat Kyungsoo itu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Aku akan memberitahu beberapa hal yang terkait mengenai aku, ibumu, bahkan Luhan dan keluarga Wu."

Mata Kyungsoo berkedip begitu cepat, "A-anda tahu mengenai keluargaku?"

Seungsoo tertawa keras.

"Yah, mereka memang keluargamu, atau mungkin 'keluarga'mu." Seungsoo tersenyum aneh setelahnya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, "Baiklah, aku mau berjalan-jalan dengan Anda."

Seungsoo tersenyum tipis, melangkah lebih dulu daripada Kyungsoo menuju jalan keluar gedung asrama. "Kau benar-benar tertarik dengan keluargamu, hm? Memangnya mereka seperti apa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, otaknya senang jika memikirkan kakak-kakaknya, "Mereka sangat menyenangkan—terutama Luhan-ge dan Chanyeol-hyeong. Aku tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang Kris-ge selain bahwa dia tampan dan tinggi—karena dia artis dan dia jarang di rumah. Sedangkan Junmyeon-hyeong itu pendiam dan lembut—menurutku dia misterius, tapi, dia selalu mengajariku apabila ada materi pelajaran yang tidak aku ketahui." Ujar Kyungsoo riang—yang diam-diam membuat Seungsoo sangat iri kepada Wu bersaudara.

Padahal, Kyungsoo adalah anaknya. Tapi, malah Wu bersaudara itu yang hidup bersama putranya.

"Kyungsoo.." Seungsoo kembali berucap begitu mereka berdua sampai di danau kecil tempat mereka bicara terakhir kali.

Kyungsoo ikut berhenti begitu Seungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, "Ne?"

"Aku.. dulu sangat mencintai Hyerin.." ujar Seungsoo, "Sampai sekarang pun tetap sama."

Kyungsoo hanya diam—menanti kalimat Seungsoo selanjutnya.

"Mungkin aku benar-benar bersalah sudah pernah meninggalkan Hyerin—apalagi, saat itu ia sedang mengandung."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat—jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat.

"Tapi, aku harus pergi karena keluarga yang mendesakku—selain itu, Hyerin juga sudah membenciku. Jadi, kupikir tidak ada gunanya lagi aku disini. Aku memilih meneruskan studiku di luar negeri." Seungsoo berujar sambil tersenyum pahit, "Tapi, kabar terakhir yang ku dengar adalah Hyerin sudah menikah dengan seorang duda kaya bernama Wu Lixun—kudengar dia juga bahagia. Tapi, aku sedikit khawatir karena ada sosok Wu Lu—"

"SEUNGSOO!"

Seungsoo dengan terkejut membalikkan badan. Ia melihat ada Luhan, Kris dan Chanyeol berlari—terutama Luhan yang terlihat kesetanan sambil berlari. Respon Seungsoo terlalu lambat—bahkan hanya untuk menghindari pukulan Luhan.

"Ugh!" Seungsoo tersungkur, sementara Luhan terdiam di tempatnya dengan emosi. Chanyeol dan Kris hanya berdiri di belakang Luhan—berjaga kalau-kalau kakak mereka itu kembali memukuli Seungsoo.

Seungsoo berhasil berdiri saat Kyungsoo bicara dengan suara bergetar.

"Umma—umma menikah setelah hamil kan? Berarti aku—aku..."

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan nanar, "Kyu—kyungsoo.."

"Aku bukan anak Wu Lixun. Aku... bukan saudara kandung kalian..."

Mata Kyungsoo sudah penuh dengan air saat menatap Seungsoo, "Apa Anda adalah ayahku?"

Seungsoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Ummaku, huh?!"

Kyungsoo menerjang Chanyeol yang berusaha mencegahnya untuk pergi. Pemuda mungil itu berlari menjauhi danau—entah kemana sekarang.

Seungsoo terdiam. Luhan terdiam. Kris melirik Luhan dan Seungsoo bergantian. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih mengumpat karena gagal mencegah Kyungsoo pergi.

Luhan nyaris meludahi Seungsoo—tapi, diurungkannya karena ia merasa harus menjaga adab—sekalipun pada orang yang dibencinya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

* * *

.

.

Kai sedang santai mendengarkan musik di studio tari sekolah. Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangan dan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menciptakan gerakan tari yang cocok dengan lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan.

Kai tersenyum saat ia rasa ia menemukan gerakan yang pas. Setelah mencatat beberapa hal di buku sakunya, pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari studio seni. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar sesorang yang sedang terisak lirih dari arah studio musik.

Kai ragu-ragu membelokkan langkahnya untuk memasuki studio musik, dilihatnya seliruh penjuru ruangan sampai ia menemukan sosok yang ia kenal sedang meringkuk di dekat instrumen drum.

"Kyungsoo!" Kai sedikit berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo sebelum menjawil pelan bahu pemuda mungil itu. "Hei, kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo hanya menoleh sebentar—sebelum menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"J-jangan lihat aku sekarang! Mukaku jelek!" bentaknya dengan suara bergetar.

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar Kai menghela nafas sebelum ia merasakan sepasang lengan merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang.

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah—entah karena tangisannya atau karena malu.

"Kau tidak perlu malu untuk menangis, Kyungsoo." Kai berucap lirih, "Tidak akan ada yang menertawakan disini. Hanya aku yang mendengarmu, jadi teruskanlah—aku akan melindungi supaya tidak terlihat orang yang lewat."

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin tertawa mendengar kalimat Kai, tapi, ia lebih ingin menikmati kehangatan dari sebuah pelukan dibanding menertawakan ketulusan orang lain.

Yang ajaib—disadari Kyungsoo—pelukan Kai sudah berhasil menenangkannya.

* * *

-to be continued-

* * *

.

.

_Baka:_ bodoh

* * *

**Big thanks to: megajewels, byunpopof, 9493room, yamanaka aya, rebeccakiney81**, untuk yang follow dan fave juga, makasih :) juga maaf tidak bisa balas review satu per satu -/\-

Btw, kemarin ada yang tanya apa itu daisuki, sebenarnya lebih tepat itu artinya 'aku menyukaimu', tapi, di jepang sendiri itu lebih lazim digunakan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan suka/cinta dibanding 'aishiteru' yang artinya baru aku mencintaimu.

Lalu, mengenai slight!chansoo. yah, karena ini sedikit mengandung brother complex, mungkin memang ada nanti sedikit hint pair itu, tapi, mereka hanya sebatas kakak adik mungkin :D

**A/N:** Maaf, lagi-lagi saya ngasih A/N atas bawah. Tapi, ini buat yang masih ingin membaca fanfic abal ini. Saya hanya mau bilang—menyusul saya yang sudah mulai sibuk dengan les dan bimbel untuk persiapan UN, mungkin fanfic ini—dan fanfic saya yang lain pun akan agak lama updatenya. Mohon pengertian /bowed/

Saya senang menulis, jadi saya akan tetap menulis ini dan secret delta. Saya tidak akan hiatus, tapi ya itu tadi, mungkin updatenya akan lebih lama dari biasanya.

Makasih untuk menyimak, saya benaran berterima kasih :)

* * *

**Mind to RnR?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyungsoo.."

"Hng?"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Pemuda itu lebih memilih menunduk dan menendangi kerikil di sekitar kakinya—beberapa saat lalu Kai membawanya keluar dari studio seni dan mengajaknya ke taman di sekitar asrama mereka. Sore cukup sepi—dan Kyungsoo sendiri yakin tidak ada yang akan memperkirakan keberadaannya disini bersama Kai.

Setengah menit, Kai masih menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo. Kendati sangat penasaran, Kai tidak mau memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Huks.."

Kai agak tidak yakin—tapi ia seperti medengar isakan samar dari sosok di sampingnya.

"Hu—huks..."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo—kaget pada awalnya. Tapi, pandangannya kemudian menjadi nanar. Ragu-ragu ia menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo.

"K-kai.. jangan bilang pada siapapun kalau aku menangis—huks.."

Kai meraih bahu Kyungsoo—dan menyandarkan paksa kepala Kyungsoo ke bahunya. Kai masih belum bicara, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa di situasi seperti ini.

Tapi, kemudian Kyungsoo mengucapkan seuatu dengan lirih—namun sanggup membuat Kai terkejut luar biasa.

"Aku—aku bukan anak kandung keluarga Wu..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**My Beloved Brothers © Thousand Spring**

**Cast: EXO members, Do Seungsoo, Oh Hyerin (OC, just mentioned)**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: boys love! Brothership/complex! AU! OOC! Official pair slight crack (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, bodoh!" Luhan menonjok lagi rahang Seungsoo—baru dua kali meninju wajah pria itu belum membuat Luhan puas—meski kali ini ketika Luhan ingin meninju yang keempat kalinya, Kris menahan lengan Luhan.

"Lebih baik kita cari Kyungsoo dan memberinya pengertian, ge. Tidak ada gunanya memukuli orang ini berkali-kali. Semuanya sudah diketahui sekarang." Kris berucap dengan datar.

Chanyeol sudah cemberut sejak tadi—ia bosan hanya mendengar Luhan mengomel dan sesekali memukul Seungsoo.

Seungsoo sendiri sudah berdiri sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang hampir robek—pukulan Luhan tidak cukup kuat, tapi, jika diulang tiga kali tetap saja menyakitkan.

Luhan mendengus.

"Baiklah."

Kris melirik Seungsoo, "Aku harap kau jangan berpuas diri dulu mengenai hal ini. Kyungsoo memang tahu kau adalah ayahnya, tapi, belum tentu ia akan ikut bersamamu."

Seungsoo menatap Kris tidak percaya—ia tidak percaya Kris bisa memikirkan hal itu. Mendadak ia merasa takut. Ketika Luhan, Kris dan Chanyeol meninggalkannya di danau, Seungsoo menunduk sambil meremas rambutnya.

Tidak lama setelahnya ponsel Seungsoo berdering. Membaca nama peneleponnya saja Seungsoo merasa dunianya bergetar.

"Ibu..." Seungsoo menyapa seseorang di seberang teleponnya.

.

.

"Tidak ada Kyungsoo disini." Sehun berujar ketika Chanyeol datang dengan panik ke kamar asramanya—Luhan menyuruh berpencar, dan Chanyeol memilih untuk mengecek kamar asrama Kyungsoo terlebih dulu.

Chanyeol menggaruk pelipis, "Duh, kira-kira kemana anak itu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak tahu siapa pemuda tinggi di depannya ini—tapi, ia berani bertaruh bahwa pemuda ini adalah salah satu kakak Kyungsoo.

"Sehun." Baekhyun ikut keluar, sejak tadi ia hanya mendengar pembicaraan Sehun dan seseorang di luar, "Apa tidak sebaiknya kita ikut mencari Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Ah, terima kasih."

"Kenapa kau sudah berterima kasih? Aku belum menyutujui usul Baekhyun-sunbae." Sehun bersungut pada Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol menoleh lagi kearah Baekhyun.

"Oh, jadi namamu Baekhyun?" tanyanya—meyakinkan. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah polos—karena memang ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Melihat anggukan polos Baekhyun, Chanyeol terperangah, "Wah, manis sekali."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah—sementara Sehun mendengus. Membatin; ada gejala awal ketertarikan disini.

"Omong kosong, biasanya kalau mengomel ia lebih mirip induk beruang." Celetuk Sehun yang membuat satu jitakan 'halus' mampir ke ubun-ubunnya.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Baiklah, Baekhyun-ah, ayo kita cari Kyungsoo." Menggandeng tangan Baekhyun—atau lebih tepatnya menarik untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Sehun melotot.

"Ooi! Kalian mau meninggalkanku, huh?!" teriaknya sambil menyusul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

Sehun mengekor kemanapun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi. Sedikit lelah—kaena pada akhirnya ketiganya tidak menemukan Kyungsoo.

Sehun juga merasa ada yang kurang—tapi, ia tidak tahu apa itu. Sehun masih terus berpikir.

"Tunggu! Berhenti disini!" ujarnya ketika Chanyeol hampir mengajak Baekhyun untuk mencari lagi.

"Ada apa, bocah?" tanya Baekhyun—masih agak kesal karena tadi Sehun menyamakannya dengan induk beruang.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Apa ponsel Kyungsoo tidak bisa dihubungi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Luhan-ge sudah menghubungi, tapi, tidak aktif."

Sehun mencebik, awalnya ia pikir ia bisa menghubungi nomor Kyungsoo—tapi, ia menemukan satu kemungkinan lagi—ia menemukan kekurangan yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi.

"Aku pikir, aku tahu dengan siapa Kyungsoo sekarang."

Mata Baekhyun melebar—sepertinya ia paham maksud Sehun.

Kai. Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang bersama Kai!

* * *

.

.

"Kai."

"Hng?"

"Arigatou." Kyungsoo berucap dengan sedikit kegugupan—sementara Kai tersenyum. Kyungsoo bahkan sampai memakai bahasa Jepang untuk berterima kasih.

"Dou ita." Balasnya singkat.

Lagi-lagi hening. Kyungsoo masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai dengan wajah datar—menyembunyikan kekacauan pada perasaannya. Kai juga diam—malas mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Kai." Kyungsoo bicara lagi, "Menurutmu aku harus apa?"

Kai berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi Kyungsoo—meski ia tahu persis seperti apa posisi pemuda itu. Kai menghela nafasnya. Memandangi Kyungsoo—yang pandangannya sendiri menerawang—entah kemana.

"Semuanya terserah padamu. Ibumu, nenekmu, semuanya sudah meninggal. Sekarang kau bertemu ayah kandungmu—yang kau pikir tidak akan pernah datang. Kupikir, kau bahkan terkesan sudah melupakan sosok ayah jauh-jauh hari." Kai mulai bicara.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Aku pikir aku benar-benar memiliki keluarga yang begitu menyayangiku, keluarga yang bahkan sampai mencariku dan memintaku untuk tinggal bersama mereka," Kyungsoo berjeda. Berusaha menarik nafas lebih banyak agar suaranya dapat terdengar baik—tidak bergetar ketika ia meneruskan ucapannya. "Tapi, ternyata mereka bukan benar-benar keluarga, sementara aku sudah terlalu—aku terlanjur terlalu sayang pada mereka. Sejak kecil, ibu berkata bahwa aku hanya memilikinya dan nenek. Jadi—jadi..." Suara Kyungsoo mulai putus, perasaan dibohongi itu kembali menghantam sudut hatinya—dan itu sangat menyesakkan. Kyungsoo menunduk—menahan desak isakan yang hampir tidak bisa ditahan.

"Kalau menurutku, Soo.." Kai bicara lagi, "Ayahmu memang penting—tapi, ia sudah menghilang selama belasan tahun. Ia sama sekali tidak melihatmu—maupun membantumu tumbuh sampai sekarang. Mungkin ia sedikit memiliki rasa tanggung jawab karena pada akhirnya ia tetap menemuimu. Ia mencarimu—dan sepertinya ingin juga mencari ibumu."

Kai menoleh kearah samping hanya untuk melihat respon Kyungsoo, kemudian meneruskan, "Kakak-kakakmu mungkin juga sedikit terlambat untuk menyadari keberadaanmu, tapi, setidaknya, mereka ada untukmu selama dua tahun terakhir. Mereka menyayangimu, dan mereka peduli padamu lebih cepat dari ayahmu sendiri. Terlepas mereka saudara kandungmu atau tidak, mereka sangat tulus padamu."

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, Kai menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya. "Kupikir kau pasti bisa memutuskan yang paling baik."

Kai sedikit kaget saat ponselnya berdering, ada panggilan dari Sehun. Untuk apa kembarannya itu menelepon? Kai mengangkat panggilan itu dengan cepat.

"Halo?"

"Kai, apa Kyungsoo ada bersamamu?" tanya Sehun dengan datar—tapi, Kai tahu ada kepanikan di sana.

Kai menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang masih bersandar padanya, "Un, dia ada bersamaku."

Sehun di seberang telepon berbinar, "_Hontou_?! Beritahu aku dimana kau sekarang, _hayaku_!"

Kai lagi-lagi menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, tidak menyangka ternyata mereka bertemu pandangan. Kai berdeham sebentar—menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ini posisi yang pas untuk berciuman sedikit membuatnya gugup—meski nyatanya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Ada apa, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sehun menanyakan keberadaan kita, sepertinya kakak-kakakmu mencarimu—dan Sehun juga ikut mencari." Jawab Kai.

"Tidak usah diberi tahu. Bilang aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu dikhawatirkan."

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau yakin, Soo?"

Anggukan Kyungsoo membuat Kai akhirnya menjawab perkataan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, dia tidak ingin diganggu sekarang—sekalipun oleh kakaknya."

"_Nani_?! Kai! Kai—"

Kai lebih dulu menekan tombol reject di ponselnya—kemudian mematikannya. Kyungsoo menatapnya heran dan Kai menyengir.

"Nanti Sehun menghubungi terus kalau aku tidak mematikan ponselku juga."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Kai."

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih."

Pemuda dengan postur lebih besar tersenyum lebar, "Yah, sama-sama."

"Kai."

"Apa lagi?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku menemui Tuan Seungsoo besok?"

* * *

.

.

Sehun ingin sekali mengamuk begitu sampai di kamar asramanya begitu melihat sosok Kyungsoo di sana. Baekhyun malah langsung memeluk adik kelasnya itu dan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan—dan menceritakan betapa paniknya ia, Sehun, dan juga kakak-kakak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyengir—meminta maaf. Sehun mengatakan Luhan, Kris, dan Chanyeol sudah pulang sejak beberapa menit lalu—dikarenakan Kris mulai dikerubungi fansnya yang entah darimana tahu keberadaan Kris disini. Kerusuhan kecil sempat terjadi saat mereka juga tahu bahwa Luhan adalah Xiao Lu—si pengarang hebat itu. Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa-apa bahkan jadi punya fans juga—fans dadakan yang cukup anarkis.

Miris. Semoga para fans itu tidak tahu kalau aku adalah adik mereka—batin Kyungsoo, sedikit berkeringat.

"Tadi Sehun bilang kau bersama Kai. Kenapa tidak cepat pulang, huh? Dia tidak melakukan apapun padamu kan?" Baekhyun bertanya aneh, sementara Sehun menggerutu di belakang; kau pikir saudaraku itu apa?

"Tidak, dia malah menenangkanku. Saudaramu baik sekali, Hun." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku mau tidur."

Sehun dan Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yag sedikit nanar. Baekhyun terlihat seperti mau bertanya lagi, tapi, Sehun mencegahnya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Dia perlu ketenangan."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku mengerti. Baiklah, ayo tidur saja."

* * *

.

.

Luhan mengaduk kopinya pagi ini dengan pikiran kacau balau.

Padahal ini akhir pekan—hari minggu. Luhan harusnya bersantai karena ini adalah hari terakhir dari libur yang dijanjikan Minseok. Tapi, pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo hari ini membuat pikirannya menjalar kemana-mana.

'aku pergi menemui Tuan Seungsoo hari ini. Gege tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja ^^'

Luhan menghela nafas, "Semoga tidak ada apa-apa."

* * *

.

.

"Uang sudah ada, alamat dari kartu nama yang ditinggalkan Tuan Seungsoo juga ada." Kyungsoo bicara pada Kai begitu mereka bertemu di depan gerbang terluar sekolah pagi ini.

"Baguslah, kita tinggal berangkat saja kan?" tanya Kai sambil mengeratkan ransel yang ia bawa. "Dimana ia tinggal? Jujur saja, Kyungsoo, aku tidak tahu mengenai seluk-beluk Seoul." Ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Tenang saja, dia tinggal di Apgujeong, di salah satu perumahan elit. Tidak akan sulit mencari tempat tinggalnya.

Kai mengernyit, "Apa? Apuguchon?"

"Ssh, terserahlah. Ayo berangkat." Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu, "Kita harus bisa kembali ke sekolah secepatnya."

Kai akhirnya menurut saja. Ia mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo hingga mereka sampai di halte bus terdekat. Berdua mereka duduk berdekatan—bersebelahan. Dan—diam-diam—Kai merasa ini seperti kencan saja. Hanya ia dan Kyungsoo.

Oh, Kai. Mimpi apa kau semalam?!—batinnya.

Mereka sampai di Apgujeong sekitar jam sembilan. Kyungsoo membaca lagi kartu nama Seungsoo yang dibawanya. Lalu pemuda itu menarik tangan Kai untuk mengikutinya, "Apartemennya ada di sebelah sini."

Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah. Kai terlihat santai saja—sebaliknya, Kyungsoo yang gugup. Ia belum pernah memasuki apartemen semewah ini.

"Permisi, boleh saya tahu kamar dimana saudara Do Seungsoo menginap?" Kyungsoo bertanya sopan pada resepsionis. Resepsionis cantik itu tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sudah membuat janji dengan beliau?" tanya resepsionis itu.

Kyungsoo bingung sekarang, "Eumm..."

"Kami punya janji dengannya, dan ini sangat penting. Katakan padanya kalau Wu Kyungsoo ingin menemuinya."

Itu Kai yang berbicara. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai dan tersenyum lebar—menggumamkan 'Terima kasih' tanpa suara.

Resepsionis itu tersenyum lagi, "Baiklah, biarkan aku menghubunginya sebentar, ya?"

Resepsionis itu terlihat berbicara di teleponnya—mungkin berbicara dengan Seungsoo. Beberapa saat kemudian wanita cantik itu menutup teleponnya dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Silahkan temui beliau di kamarnya. Ia ada di apartemen nomor 389."

"Gamsahamnida..." Kyungsoo membungkuk sebelum berlalu meninggalkan meja resepsionis disusul Kai. Sementara resepsionis itu menggumam.

"Ah, mereka manis sekali~"

.

.

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya.

"Cepat tekan belnya, Soo!" suruh Kai cepat. Mereka sudah berdiri di depan kamar apartemen Seungsoo selama kurang lebih lima menit. "Minggir, biar aku saja yang menekan."

Kai menekan bel itu sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, Kai menekan bel itu tanpa jeda sampai akhirnya pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar—menampilkan sosok lusuh Seungsoo yang kelihatannya baru bangun tidur.

"Kenapa malah kau?" Seungsoo mencibir, "Mana Kyungsoo?"

"Makanya, cuci dahulu mukamu Tuan Do. Putramu ada disini." Kai berucap sinis sambil mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke depan. Kyungsoo hampir terjerembap, beruntung Seungsoo menahannya.

Kyungsoo menatap dengan serius, "Aku ingin bicara pada Anda, sekarang."

Seungsoo mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk—dan juga terpaksa mempersilahkan Kai untuk masuk, "Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Tidak perlu, kami hanya sebentar disini." Sahut Kyungsoo.

Seungsoo mendengus. Terpaksa mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan berhadapan dengan dua orang pemuda di depannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kyungsoo?"

"Well, eum.." Kyungsoo berpikir untuk menyusun kata-kata awal, "Sebenarnya aku senang karena pada akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan ayah kandungku." Ujarnya. "Anda tidak akan tahu betapa sulitnya hidup dan tumbuh tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah. Umma selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika aku menanyakan tentang ayah padanya ketika aku berusia lima tahun. Perhatianku masih bisa dialihkan dengan es krim."

Kyungsoo bicara lagi, "Ketika aku berusia tujuh tahun, aku mulai menangis jika ibu memarahiku karena aku ingin ayahku menemaniku bermain. Sebagai ganti, nenek yang akan menghiburku dan menggendongku sambil berjalan-jalan."

"Umur sebelas tahun, Umma mengatakan bahwa aku tidak punya ayah. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini—sampai akhirnya Ummaku meninggal ketika usiaku menginjak empat belas tahun. Nenekku menyusul dua tahun kemudian. Aku berpikir aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku pikir aku tinggal seorang diri di dunia ini. Karena itulah, aku sangat senang karena akhirnya aku dapat bertemu dengan ayahku yang sudah sejak lama sosoknya ingin kulihat."

Seungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum, ia merasa mungkin Kyungsoo ingin ikut dan tinggal bersamanya.

"Tapi..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, "Anda terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Anda terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku sebenarnya juga bertanya-tanya, kemana sosok Anda selama ini? Seperti begitu mudah Anda menunda untuk memperbaiki semuanya—bahkan ibuku sudah meninggal sekarang. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi selain ketika ibu dan nenekku meninggal. Dan di tengah keterpurukan itu, Wu bersaudara datang padaku. Aku sampai sekarang pun seperti tidak percaya mereka menyembunyikan perihal sepenting itu padaku. Aku sakit hati—aku juga tidak percaya diri. Tapi, aku paham satu hal."

Kai mengelus pundak Kyungsoo—meminta pemuda itu untuk lebih tenang. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum ia bicara lagi.

"Mereka sangat tulus padaku. Mereka menyayangiku—dan aku pun menyayangi mereka. Keberadaan mereka yang menemaniku selama ini. Ketika semuanya yang kumiliki hilang, mereka yang datang padaku. Aku..." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku sangat bahagia memiliki mereka, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka. Karena, mereka adalah kakak-kakakku—kakak yang sangat aku cintai."

Seungsoo menatap Kyungsoo dengan dahi berkerut—hampir-hampir tidak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo padanya. Pria itu ingin bicara, tapi, Kyungsoo menyela lebih cepat.

"Tapi, sekarang aku juga tidak bisa memaki-maki Anda. Bagaimanapun, tanpa Anda aku juga tidak bisa lahir," Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa ketika mengatakannya, "Jadi, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu—"

"—Appa."

Seungsoo hampir jatuh terduduk menahan rasa terharunya. Pria itu tidak peduli seberapa tidak bagus posisinya saat ia merangkak untuk memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Kyungsoo—Kyungsoo anakku..." bisiknya, "Ucapkan—panggil aku lagi, kumohon."

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Seungsoo—tanpa sadar air matanya juga menetes, "Appa— Seungsoo-appa..."

"Maafkan aku..." suara Sungsoo bergetar, "Maafkan aku karena sempat meninggalkanmu dan ibumu..."

Seungsoo menatap sosok Kai dari ekor matanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut—dan Seungsoo berpikir bahwa Kai tidak semenyebalkan wajahnya.

Seungsoo tidak pernah merasa setenang ini. Ibunya sudah memintanya untuk pulang ke Inggris besok—dan kedatangan Kyungsoo benar-benar tepat saat ini. Karena mungkin Seungsoo tidak akan pernah kembali ke Korea lagi di waktu mendatang.

"Aku menyayangimu, anakku.. kau sudah tumbuh dengan baik..dan tetaplah tumbuh dengan baik.." bisiknya.

* * *

.

.

Luhan mengangkat panggilan ponselnya dengan terburu-buru begitu melihat nama Kyungsoo sebagai dialernya.

"Halo! Halo, Soo! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?!" Luhan bertanya dengan panik yang luar biasa. Sementara di sana Kyungsoo tertawa lepas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ge. Eum.." Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar—kemudian tersenyum, membuat Kai yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum sebentar, "Gege, katakan pada semuanya.."

Luhan merasakan jantungnya terlonjak-lonjak di dalam, "Ya?"

"Aku sayang kalian semua. Aku tidak ingin terpisah dengan kakak-kakakku sampai kapanpun."

Tuut.

Tuut.

Luhan masih terdiam di kamarnya, ponselnya juga masih tertempel manis di telinga meskipun Kyungsoo sudah. Tapi, pria manis itu tersenyum—tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol yang menguping di depan kamar Luhan bersama Junmyeon juga ikut tersenyum.

Sayangnya Kris sedang ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini.

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana respon kakakmu?" tanya Kai.

"Aku langsung mematikan teleponnya sebelum Luhan-ge sempat bicara." Sahut Kyungsoo.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di halte dekat sekolah. Kyungsoo turun lebih dulu—disusul Kai. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah yang tenang menuju sekolah.

"Kai, lagi-lagi, terima kasih." Kyungsoo berucap, langkahnya melambat—sedikit menunggu Kai yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Sama-sama Kyungsoo, err..." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya, "Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, "Ya?"

"Jawaban untuk pernyataanku waktu itu, hmm... yah, jawaban—"

"—Yang kau bilang kau menyukaiku itu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sontak membuat wajah Kai memerah sedikit. Mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kau tahu, Kai? Setelah kau membantuku sejauh ini, kupikir... aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata melotot tidak percaya, "M-mwo?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Aku menyukaimu, Kai. Kau sudah menepati perkataanmu untuk membuatku menyukaimu waktu itu."

Kai tersenyum, meraih pipi Kyungsoo lalu mencium dahinya dengan dalam.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo.." bisiknya.

* * *

.

.

-to be continued-

* * *

.

.

_nani_: apa

_hontou_: benarkah

_hayaku_: cepat

A/N: konflik satu; selesai~

Melihat ada banyak kemungkinan pair-pair lain untuk muncul, mungkin fanfic ini akan sedikit panjang. Maaf sekali untuk ini. Saya sendiri juga bernafsu untuk memunculkan hint pair lain selain kaisoo atau official pair lain, gak konsis ya? -_-

Seungsoo memang nama kakaknya Kyungsoo, tapi awalnya saya gak tau, saya Cuma pake nama Seungsoo dari peran Kim Jaejoong di dorama hard to say I love you, disana seingat saya namanya Park Seungsoo, terus saya ganti marganya pake Do. Eh, ternyata itu malah nama kakaknya Kyungsoo asli -w-

Saya juga ada minta maaf kalau-kalau ada kalimat yang kesannya timpang(?) atau gak enak dibaca. Saya emang jarang untuk re-read lagi, padahal itu termasuk penting. Tapi, saya akan berusaha belajar lagi untuk deskripsi yang lebih baik.

Big thanks to; **9493room, Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH, Rara Jung, ruccrys, OhSooYeol, rebeccakiney81, jikookie, megajewels2312 **benar-benar maaf tidak bisa membalas satu per satu. Tapi, saya benar-benar berterima kasih.

Semua yang follow, fave dan baca juga. Terima kasih.

Last...

* * *

**Mind To RnR?**


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo baru tahu kalau Kai selalu tidur saat jam pelajaran di pojok kelas—tempat duduknya. Meski anehnya, Kai salalu bisa melewati test dengan baik. Kyungsoo juga baru tahu kalau Kai adalah ketua klub dance—kendati ia masih tingkat satu. Kyungsoo memang mendapat peringkat kedua saat ujian masuk—dan itu merupakan hal yang luar biasa baginya. Tapi, Kyungsoo juga baru tahu kalau Kai adalah peringkat pertamanya.

Kyungsoo agaknya menjadi tidak percaya diri. Ia berpacaran dengan orang yang terlalu... terlalu...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**My Beloved Brothers © Thousand Spring**

**Cast: EXO members, Kim Moonkyu**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: boyslove! Brothership/complex! OOC! AU! Beware of typo(s)!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau berlebihan, Kyungsoo." Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah meminum milkshake-nya. Ini jam istirahat—dan entah sejak kapan kebiasaan ini berlangsung, Kai akan selalu menemani Kyungsoo makan siang. "Buktinya kau pintar, Sehun juga lumayan."

"Lumayan?" Kyungsoo mendelik, "Dia ada di peringkat tiga ujian masuk tahun ini."

"Bahasa Korea-nya jelek waktu itu, makanya dia ada di peringkat tiga. Kalau dia sedikit lebih menyukai hangul, kupikir dia yang akan mendapat peringkat pertama." Kai menyahut cuek, "Kenapa kau memikirkan ini, Soo?"

"Aku cuma.. yah, cuma baru tahu beberapa dari kalian." Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai, "Kai, tanggal berapa kau lahir?"

Kai menatap balik Kyungsoo dan menggaruk pipinya sendiri, "14 April. Kenapa?"

_Setidaknya aku ingin tahu tanggal lahir namjachingu-ku,_ Kyungsoo membatin sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia melompat kecil dari bangku taman sekolah tempat ia dan Kai menghabiskan waktu istirahat sekaligus makan siang hari ini. Kai tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kyungsoo dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk disambut Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil itu tersipu saat Kai menggandeng tangannya menuju kelas mereka.

Gosip mengenai Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berpacaran menyebar begitu cepat—berterima kasihlah pada para gadis untuk hal ini. Kai sangat populer—tanpa Kyungsoo sadari. Tapi, itu wajar, mengingat Kai adalah ketua klub dance. Dalam hati Kyungsoo merutuk, kenapa ia selalu berada di lingkungan orang-orang populer?—sebut saja keempat kakaknya, lalu Kai. Baekhyun dan Sehun juga populer di sekolah—sejak Sehun ikut mencari Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, anak itu juga punya fans. Terutama setelah satu sekolah tahu bahwa Sehun adalah saudara kembar Kai.

Hebatnya, Kyungsoo tidak ikut populer seperti mereka. Kyungsoo menghela nafas memikirkan ini, tapi, Kai rupanya menyadarinya.

"Kenapa menghela nafas?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menyengir, "Eobseo.."

* * *

**.**

**.**

"MWO?! K-kai pacaran dengan Kyungsoo?!"

"Loh? Kau tidak tahu? Ahh, padahal kau kan saudara kembar Kai." Moonkyu melirik sekilas kearah Sehun. "Kai memberitahu aku dua malam yamg lalu, dia datang dengan wajah berseri-seri dan bersemu seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta. Lalu ia berkata Kyungsoo menerima perasaannya."

Ah, Sehun ingat. Ia pernah melihat Kai mengatakan 'daisuki' pada Kyungsoo.

Rasa tidak suka itu kembali menyeruak, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan meninggalkan Moonkyu di kafetaria.

"Ooi, kau mau kemana, Hun?!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menatap sebal kearah Kai yang kembali tidur di kelas saat pelajaran matematika—anehnya, para guru tidak pernah komplain akan kelakuan Kai yang satu ini.

Memangnya dia bisa mengerti? Di saat materi sulit seperti ini malah tidur!—batin Kyungsoo sambil sesekali menoleh kearah belakang. Tapi, percayalah, Kyungsoo tidak marah. Ia hanya khawatir akan pemahaman Kai dalam pelajaran nanti.

Eh, tapi, Kai 'kan siswa yang mendapat peringkat pertama saat ujian masuk. Kalau ia tidak bisa menguasai pelajaran, berarti Kyungsoo bisa mengejarnya! Ah, tapi, itu jahat sekali Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisanya ingin mengalahkan pacarmu sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Kai bangun dan menatap lurus kearah Kyungsoo dengan mata masih terlihat mengantuk—menyeringai sebentar—sebelum kemudian tidur lagi.

Apa-apaan anak itu?—Kyungsoo mulai berpikir bahwa Kai itu aneh.

Bel pulang berbunyi sepuluh menit kemudian. Sehabis mengucapkan salam, Guru Seo segera keluar dari kelas sementara Kyungsoo membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Kau tadi memperhatikan kebelakang terus ya? Memangnya dimana letak guru dan papan tulis saat belajar, hm?"

Kyungsoo kaget, Kai sudah berdiri di hadapannya, lengkap dengan seringaian menyebalkan seperti yang terakhir Kyungsoo lihat beberapa saat lalu. Wajahnya agak bersemu menyadari Kai yang begitu dekat mencondongkan wajahnya dan Kyungsoo reflek mengangkat bukunya ke depan wajahnya.

"Bu-bukan... tapi... hei, bisa-bisanya kau selalu tidur di jam pelajaran!" omel Kyungsoo setelah menyadari ada hal lain yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai pengalihan topik. Kai langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar seruan Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Benarkah? Aku mendengarkan penjelasan guru kok." Sahut Kai enteng.

Kyungsoo merengut, "Kalau kau terus seperti itu, nanti aku bisa mengejarmu."

Entah kenapa, Kai malah tertawa, "Bukannya bagus kalau begitu? Itu keinginanmu 'kan? Sudahlah, berhenti membahas ini. Ayo pulang." Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menggandengnya lagi untuk pulang ke asrama. Tidak sadar, lagi-lagi wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

Apa memang seperti ini ya, orang yang sudah berpacaran itu? Gandengan tangan saja sudah luar biasa sekali efeknya bagi Kyungsoo.

Kai mengantarkan Kyungsoo hanya sampai di depan pintu kamar asramanya—setelah sebelumnya Kai berhasil mencuri satu ciuman di pipi Kyungsoo dan berlari sambil tertawa—menertawakan wajah manis Kyungsoo yang memerah sempurna. Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Kai dan memilih untuk masuk ke kamar asramanya. Di dalam, ia hanya menemukan Sehun dengan wajah kusut sambil memelototi lembar soal matematika di meja belajarnya.

"Hai, Hun.." Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Sehun, mencoba menyapa teman sekamarnya itu, "Ada tugas lagi?"

"Menurutmu?"

Entah telinga Kyungsoo yang bermasalah, atau memang nada bicara Sehun sarat dengan keketusan saat menyahuti ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya berusaha mengabaikannya saat Baekhyun datang dan memberi salam dengan suara keras saat memasuki kamar asrama mereka.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menubruk Kyungsoo dan tanpa sengaja—mungkin—malah duduk di pangkuan pemuda yang sedikit lebih mungil darinya itu, "Kau dengar tidak? Minggu depan akan ada perlombaan untuk jelang libur musim panas! Pasti nanti akan seru! Kau akan ikut kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan mulutnya, "Aku belum dengar, sunbae."

"Oh iya." Baekhyun menepuk dahinya pelan, "Ini memang belum akan disampaikan, sih. Nanti para wali kelas akan menyampaikannya besok." Ujar Baekhyun semangat. "Dan lagi, nanti orang luar juga boleh ikut berpartisipasi, ajak saja kakak-kakakmu, Soo!"

Kuping Sehun bergerak mendengarnya, _ada Luhan kalau begitu_—batinnya, agak senang.

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri membatin, _supaya bisa bertemu dengan kakak Kyungsoo yang tinggi dan berwajah manis itu_—sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Kyungsoo meringis, "Eh, benaran tidak apa-apa? Aku takut kakak-kakakku merepotkan.."

"Tentu saja tidak!" Baekhyun dan Sehun menyahut bersamaan.

"E-eh.. kalau begitu apa boleh buat, ya?" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis—sedikit lega begitu mendapati Sehun tidak terlalu terlihat dingin seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi, dugaannya salah. Begitu Baekhyun memutuskan keluar malam ini, Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan saudaraku?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar—maksudnya ia dan Kai kan? Pemuda dengan postur lebih mungil mengangguk, "Iya. Kenapa?"

Sehun membuang mukanya yang terlihat bersemu sedikit, "Sebenarnya, aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang lebih dekat dengan Kai dibandingkan aku, karena itu, sebaiknya jauhi dia."

Kyungsoo ternganga, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah tidak suka, "Jangan berhubungan dengan Kai."

Kyungsoo diam, ia tahu, ia hanya beberapa minggu mengenal Hasegawa bersaudara—dan ia juga tahu bahwa Kai dan Sehun adalah kembar yang sangat dekat. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa Sehun begitu kompleks dengan Kai.

Tapi, yang benar saja, ia dan Kai baru tiga hari berpacaran kan? Lagipula, kenapa ia harus menuruti perkataan Sehun? Kai saja tidak pernah masalah dengan hubungan mereka.

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyuman lebar, "Tidak."

Sehun kelihatan terkejut, "Apa?"

"Maaf, Sehunnie. Kami baru saja berpacaran dan belum ada masalah sedikitpun yang bisa kujadikan alasan untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan Kai. Lagipula, sebagai saudara harusnya kau bisa membiarkan kembaranmu bebas dengan orang lain dan menemukan kesenangannya sendiri. Kecuali jika kesenangannya adalah hal yang negatif—dan kupikir berpacaran denganku bukan hal yang negatif kan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebih lembut, "Coba percayakan Kai padaku, aku tulus menyukainya. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya nyaman disampingku."

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, "Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri, huh?" ujarnya sinis, "Aku membencimu, Kyungsoo."

Ah..

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut, "T-tapi! Se—"

Braak!

Pintu kamar asrama dihempas keras-keras oleh Sehun yang melangkah cepat keluar. Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal ketika ia mendapati koridor asrama mereka kosong—Sehun sudah melangkah jauh.

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah murung, "Apa aku salah bicara?" bisiknya sendiri. Kyungsoo memilih kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Melipat lutut dan memeluknya erat.

"Harusnya aku tahu, aku payah sekali dalam masalah percintaan.." keluhnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kai? Sehun adalah saudara Kai, posisi Kyungsoo tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Sehun. Apabila Sehun meminta Kai untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka—

"Argh! _Molla_!" Kyungsoo berseru dan memilih berbaring sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Heeh!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Kris dari pintu kulkas, "Kau menghalangi jalan, Kris! Harusnya kau itu sadar badanmu itu besar dan terlampau tinggi!"

Kris ingin menyahut omelan Luhan, tapi, jauh dibelakang Luhan, ia melihat Chanyeol mengangkat banner bertuliskan, 'DIA KELAPARAN. SEGERA MENYINGKIR KALAU INGIN SELAMAT.' dengan wajah penuh keringat. Kris mencebik, sebelum menyingkir dari kulkas dan melangkah keluar dapur. Kris menghampiri Chanyeol dan menepuk keras bahu adiknya itu.

"Yak! Kenapa aku dipukul?" Chanyeol protes.

"Kau membuat Luhan-ge terkesan seperti raksasa kanibal." Cibir Kris, "Yah, meski kadang dia memang begitu. Memangnya ada apa? Kupikir bukan cuma karena lapar sampai dia bisa begitu uring-uringan."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Kyungsoo berpacaran."

"Mwo?!" Kris nyaris berteriak kencang—kalau saja ia tidak ingat Luhan masih ada di dapur dengan emosi kacau, "Kau bercanda?!"

"Aku serius, Kris! Apa kau ingat anak albino yang mengantarkanku serta kakak kelas Kyungsoo saat mencari Kyungsoo di sekolah? Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan saudara kembarnya!" Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan berapi-api, tapi, sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah murung, "Huweeeh, hatiku tidak kuat, Kris! Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo sekarang~ ah, apa ini perasaan seorang ayah ketika mendengar putrinya sudah punya sosok spesial?" Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Huhuu~ Kyungsoo~"

"Kita bukan ayah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol." Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan malas, "Hentikan kelakuanmu itu, aku geli melihatnya."

"Setidaknya, aku tidak membentakmu seperti yang dilakukan Luhan-gege!"

"Aish! Iya, aku mengerti." Kris memilih mengalah, sebelum otaknya seperti merasakan ada sesuatu yang belum ia ketahui.

"Ooi, Yeol," panggil Kris, "Kira-kira, darimana Luhan-ge tahu bahwa Kyungsoo berpacaran? Dia tidak mungkin mengecek ke Aufard sendiri kan?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, "Oh, benar—"

"—dari mana Luhan-ge bisa tahu?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

Plung!

Bunyi lemparan batu yang tenggelam di danau sekolah terdengar begitu jelas. Malam ini sepi, dan Sehun berjongkok sendirian di tepi danau, meremas ponselnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya, "Kenapa aku malah mengatakannya pada Luhan?"

Sehun diam lagi, memikirkan pesan terakhir Luhan yang ia terima sebagai balasan setelah Sehun memberitahukan masalah Kyungsoo yang berpacaran dengan Kai.

'suruh saudaramu menjauhi adikku, Hasegawa Sehun. Kalau ia tidak melakukannya, maka aku akan membencinya dan kau selamanya!"

"Harusnya aku tahu kalau Luhan juga kompleks.." Sehun menunduk, mendengus dan bergumam sial sekali lagi. Kalau begini, bukannya membuat Kai lepas dari Kyungsoo, ia malah menempatkan posisi saudaranya itu dalam bahaya. Sebenarnya tidak akan masalah kalau Luhan tidak begitu kompleks pada Kyungsoo—tapai, nyatanya pria manis itu terlalu protektif dan Sehun tahu seberapa mengerikan perasaan seseorang yang kompleks itu jika saudaranya lebih dekat dengan orang lain.

—Karena ia juga merasakannya.

"_Sehun no baka_!" bisiknya, "Jadi aku harus bagaiman—"

"Hun, sedang apa kau disini?"

Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan melebarkan matanya saat menagkap sosok Kai yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Loh? K-kai?" Sehun tergagap, "Sejak kapan kau disana?"

Kai menelengkan kepalanya, "Baru saja. aku baru beli udang goreng. Kau mau?"

Kai duduk di sebelah Sehun, dan menurut Sehun, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk bertanya pada Kai tentang Kyungsoo dan lain-lainnya.

Ia memang harus menanyakannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

'_Aku membencimu, Kyungsoo.'_

Kyungsoo berjengit sedikit saat ia mengingat kembali kata-kata Sehun beberapa jam lalu. Ugh, sampai terbawa mimpi segala.

Kyungsoo sedikit mendudukkan diri—sadar bahwa ia ketiduran sejak selesai berbicara dengan Sehun. Dilihatnya Baekhyun tertidur pulas di ranjangnya—yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

Ah, Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Chanyeol, mengenai festival sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo ingat ketika Sehun terlihat sangat semangat menyuruh Kyungsoo mengajak kakak-kakaknya serta. Mungkin Sehun benar-benar menyukai Luhan?—oke, Kyungsoo tidak perlu memikirkannya sekarang. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah membuat Sehun tidak membencinya—atau dengan kata lain, Kyungsoo tidak ingin ia sampai memberitahu Kai tentang hal ini. Ia tidak mau kembar itu berselisih—kalau Kai belum tahu saja. Tapi, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak mau Kai terlibat, karena yang dibenci Sehun adalah dirinya.

Pesan balasan dari Chanyeol datang tidak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo membukanya dengan terburu-buru, dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum senang.

'_kami akan kesana, Luhan-ge dan Kris sangat ingin ikut. Selain itu, Luhan-ge ingin menanyakan sesuatu secara langsung padamu...'_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lucu, mengetik balasan _'bertanya apa?'_ dan mengirimkannya.

Balasan datang sama cepat seperti sebelumnya, _'nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Tapi, kau harus jujur, arra?'_

Kyungsoo sejujurnya semakin penasaran, tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan hanya membalas dengan, 'baiklah..'

Cklek.

Suara engsel pintu yang diputar mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat berpura-pura tidur kembali. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ini Sehun hanya dari suara langkah—ia sangat hebat dalam hal ini, karena menurut Kyungsoo, hentakan dan kecepatan langkah seseorang itu berbeda-beda sesuai dengan gaya berjalannya—dan langkah itu berhenti tepat di sebelah ranjangnya.

Kyungsoo menahan nafas, Sehun belum juga beranjak dari dekatnya.

Dengusan Sehun terdengar beberapa saat setelah pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berrgerak dalam puluhan detik. Ketika Kyungsoo mendengar suara selimut yang dibuka, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Sehun langsung beranjak tidur.

Ish, apa dia tidak cuci kaki dulu?—ini hanya pemikiran feminim Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kyungsoo mengintip sedikit dari balik badan Baekhyun yang terlentang di ranjang yang berada di tengah, Sehun membelakangi posisi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meremas ujung selimutnya. Ia sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai sahabat, ia tidak ingin hanya karena berpacaran dengan Kai—yang notabene kembaran Sehun—akan membuat mereka tidak berhubungan baik.

Kalau saja Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Luhan sebenarnya tengah berniat membunuh Kai sekarang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin kan, ge?"

"Sangat yakin, Kris!" Luhan menjawab berapi-api, lalu menatap Chanyeol, "Hei, Chan, kau setuju denganku, kan?" Luhan bertanya, tapi, Chanyeol merasa nada tersebut mengandung ancaman.

"I-iya!" sahut Chanyeol spontan begitu Luhan menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar—yang sebenarnya terlalu lebar dan malah jadi menakutkan. Kris melirik Junmyeon disampingnya yang sejak tadi masih duduk tenang sambil membaca buku.

"Aku tidak masalah sebenarnya, hari sabtu aku free. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Junmyeon? Dia kan dokter." Ujar Kris.

Junmyeon menutup bukunya, "Aku akan meminta cuti satu hari." Ujarnya pelan, menoleh kearah Kris.

Kris mendengus, "Baiklah, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah Kyungsoo sabtu depan."

Luhan menyeringai lebar, "Uoh! Aku akan menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari anak hitam itu! Aku berjanji!"

"Mwo? Anak hitam?" Chanyeol dan Kris bergumam hampir bersamaan.

Luhan mengangguk, "Iya, anak itu berkulit agak gelap."

"Tapi, yang kuingat, anak yang mengantarkanku bersama Baekhyun waktu itu berkulit putih. Mustahil kembarannya punya kulit hitam!" sanggah Chanyeol.

Junmyeon mendengus, "Kembar non-identik ya... itu tidak mustahil, sih."

Kris mengangkat bahu saat Junmyeon menoleh kearahnya seolah bertanya, "Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan saat itu."

"Ah, terserah, aku tidak mau adikku nanti menikah dengan lelaki berkulit hitam! Dia akan merusak warna kulit keluarga Wu nanti!" ujar Luhan berlebihan.

"Iya, iya, aku juga tidak mau!" Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu paham pun ikut-ikutan setuju.

Kris dan Junmyeon hanya memandangi kakak dan adik mereka dengan tatapan malas.

"Aish, terserah kalian sajalah.." Kris pasrah mengalah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Eh, alasanku suka Kyungsoo?" Kai menatap Sehun penasaran. Adik kembarnya itu hanya mengangguk kecil membenarkan.

"Hmm, apa ya?" Kai bergumam sambil mengetukkan jemarinya ke dagunya sendiri, "Mungkin karena dia kecil, dia punya telapak tangan mungil yang mudah dan nyaman digenggam." Jawab Kai seadanya, "Lagipula dia manis sekali. Bukannya kau pikir Luhan juga sangat manis, eoh?"

"_N-nani_?!" Sehun memerah, pikirannya teralih sejenak dari Kyungsoo, "B-benar sih, Luhan memang manis.. aku kagum padanya.. ah, mungkin suka."

Kai tertawa, "Nah, seperti itu juga perasaanku pada Kyungsoo, Hun.." Kai berujar, "Jadi, kalau kau berniat menyuruhku untuk memutuskan hubungan kami, maaf, aku tidak mau. Sebenarnya aku bisa, tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya."

Eh? Sehun melotot. Kai sepertinya sudah bisa menebak isi pikirannya.

"Hun, tidak cuma sekali-dua kali kau seperti ini pada beberapa pacarku sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu separah apa brother-complexmu. Tapi, untuk kali ini, aku tidak mau melepas Kyungsoo, loh.." Kai bangkit dari duduknya, "Belajarlah dewasa. Kita tidak akan terus bersama-sama sampai kita tua dan membungkuk. Kita punya masa depan dan nasib sendiri-sendiri."

Sepeninggal Kai dari danau, yang tersisa hanya aroma udang goreng yang tersisa dari kantong belanjaan Kai yang teronggok begitu saja di samping Sehun.

Sementara Sehun masih merenungi ucapan saudara kembarnya.

'_Kita tidak akan terus bersama-sama—'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

-to be continued-

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Sehun no baka_: Sehun bodoh —ini umpatan sehun untuk dirinya sendiri loh—

_Nani_: apa?

BIG THANKS TO: **Rara Jung, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, ChangChang, KaiSa, Jikookie, kadislove, rebeccakiney81, fkjdk, gisnadasilva**

Halo semua, saya akhirnya bisa post ini dong. Saya minta maaf telat update (kayak ada yang nunggu aja, wkwk -_-) jadi, makasih banyak ya buat yang masih nunggu fic ini -/\-

Maaf juga jika seandainya fic ini makin enggak jelas, maaf banget T.T

Saya juga mau ucapin makasih buanyak buat yang sudah review di The Teleporter, beneran makasih yaaa ;_; /tebar mirai ocha/

* * *

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
